Start of Something Good
by yourxwonderwallx
Summary: Set during 'Should I Stay or Should I Go' Jude gives Tommy an ultimatum between her or Sadie. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Temporary insanity

**Start of Something Good**

**An Instant Star FanFiction**

**Chapter 1 of ?**

**Author: yourxwonderwallx**

**A/N: I know, I know you're all thinking I should be finishing my other Instant Star stories before starting a new one. I'm working on the last chapter for 'When I Look At You' and this idea in my head has been stopping me from writing it. So here it goes, this is set during 'Should I Stay or Should I Go' and it starts during Jude's album release party when she tells Tommy to make a choice between her and Sadie. **

**A/N2: Title is from Daughtry's Start of Something Good and if you haven't listened to it, I highly recommend it, anyways enjoy and let me know what you think. This will be a continuing story. **

Jude made her way to the stage. She'd just told Tommy to choose between her and Sadie and she was freaking out, of course she couldn't officially freak out because she had to go perform a song that she'd written on her 16th birthday after that kiss with Tommy.

A kiss that still hasn't left her lips. She couldn't believe that she'd wasted her first kiss on Shay or all people. She knew she wasn't thinking, well she was but she was trying to distract herself from her feelings for Tommy.

She felt the spotlight hit her and Speid and the band started playing. She knew this was it. Her last shot at making him understand just how much she wanted him. She didn't love Shay, she lusted after him. This was love, it had to be.

_Da Da Da Da Da Da__  
Da Da Da Da Da Da_

What just happened?_  
Did you kiss me?__  
Cause that's a place we've never been until now___

And I don't know how it's gonna be after this_  
Do we pretend these feelings don't exist at all__  
Or do we fall?___

My confusion shows whenever you get so close_  
I stumble, I stutter, forget what to say__  
I'm nervous, I wonder why I'm acting this way___

It's temporary insanity_  
What's going on with you and me?__  
Is it real or is it fantasy?__  
Forever or just temporary?___

Woah, oh, oh (insanity)_  
Woah, oh, oh___

You made a moved and changed your mind_  
Too much to lose, you've crossed the line between friends__  
And something more___

Was it all a big mistake?_  
And if it was, it's much too late to undo__  
And I don't really want to___

Let you go but I still don't know_  
How I feel about you  
What this really means  
It's crazy to want you__  
Is it meant to be?___

It's temporary insanity_  
What's going on with you and me?__  
Is it real or is it fantasy?__  
Forever or just temporary?___

It's temporary insanity_  
What's going on with you and me?__  
Is it real or is it fantasy?__  
Forever or just temporary?___

Woah, oh, oh (insanity)_  
Woah, oh, oh___

Oh, what you do to me?_  
What comes over me, oh?__  
If this is crazy there's nothing I'd rather be___

Da Da Da Da Da Da  
Da Da Da Da Da Da  
Da Da Da Da Da Da

It's temporary insanity_  
What's going on with you and me?__  
Is it real or is it fantasy?__  
Forever or just temporary?___

It's temporary insanity_  
What's going on with you and me?__  
Is it real or is it fantasy?__  
Forever or just temporary?___

Losing my mind_  
Losing my mind__  
Losing my mind___

Losing my mind_  
Losing my mind__  
Losing my mind___

Da Da Da Da Da Da  
Da Da Da Da Da Da  
Da Da Da Da Da Da_  
_

When she left the stage she felt herself smiling. Tommy was standing there on the side with open arms and she flew into them. "Can we talk?" He whispered and she smiled. She put her Gipson in its case and quickly said goodbye to Jamie and EJ before taking Tommy's outstretched hand and leaving the building.

"Where are we going?" She asked him and he just smiled.

"Somewhere you can't run away from me." He replied causing her smile to widen.

The drive was relatively short. They ended up right around the corner from G-Major and Tommy parked in the underground garage next to the H2. They rode the elevator in silence Jude's hand barely grazing his sending sparks of electricity running through both of their bodies.

Tommy unlocked the door to his penthouse and let her in. She hadn't realized how close to G-Major he actually lived. She took in the atmosphere of the apartment. It was almost bare like corporate housing. There were his records from BoyzAttack hanging on the wall and there were no family pictures.

The furniture was simple, black and grey with a modern look. The kitchen was bare and there was no dining room table. She was amazed at the view from this place. It overlooked downtown and tonight the scenery was beautiful. She wished she could see the stars but the city lights were blocking her view.

"What did you want to talk about Quincy?" She asked him after closing her eyes and taking a deep breath.

"I'm sorry for not telling you about Sadie. I told her this all ready and she wanted to kill me." He said taking a pause. "I love you. I've been in love with you since your birthday and I fell for you the first time we met. It was like I was dead and you awakened something inside me. It was amazing, the feeling I felt when we were together at the lake. I tried to bury my feelings. I tried to not fall in love with you but it was so damn hard not to. She was a distraction, something for me to keep my mind off of you and I feel horrible for using her like that. I feel absolutely miserable for it. But loving you, it has literally scared the shit out of me." He said taking another pause, and a deep breath before continuing.

"I thought I loved Portia and I was wrong then there was Angie and I know I lusted after her but it wasn't love. So when I felt those feelings for you, I knew what they were and I knew I shouldn't want to do anything about my feelings let alone even think about acting on them. That's why I was going to leave. I don't want to ruin your career before it even starts but I'm saying screw my better judgment here because I know how you feel about me and I knew if I denied what was in my heart any longer then it was just going to make you leave, and ask for another producer and then I'd lose you and I can't. I won't lose you not over something stupid like me being scared of my feelings so here it is Jude. I'm in love with you. That's why I reacted the way I did when you were with Shay. It's why I tried to push you away but now it's out there and I can't take it back and I can't pretend that it hasn't happened because it has." He finished and Jude couldn't contain her smile.

"I love you too." Was all she was able to say before he slammed his lips onto hers. He pushed her back onto the couch and she moaned into the kiss. As he ran his hands up and down her sides he felt her tense up and he stopped, and sat them up.

"Sorry, I got carried away." He said and she smiled. "Hey, I don't want to rush whatever this is with us. I want to take our time and get it right." He whispered pulling her close and kissing the top of her forehead.

"See, I don't understand how you can fall for me. I've never done anything like this before." She said making a gesture towards having sex.

"Jude, I've had sex more than my fair share and for once I'd like to take the time and not rush it. I want to make love to you Jude. I don't just want sex from you, this, " he gestured between the two of them, "is more than that and I want to do it right." He said and she kissed him again.

"Come on tour with me." She blurted, not stopping the filter from her head to her mouth.

"Really?" He asked her as he leaned back on the couch pulling her to lie on his chest.

"Yeah why not. We can write and there will be time for us to spend together and I don't have any more things except I'd really love it if you came." She said, bating her eyelashes and biting her lip, two things she knew that would get him to do it.

"Fine, Harrison. But don't expect that to work on me every time." He said and she leaned up to kiss him.

The kiss became more intense and Tommy flipped them over on the couch as he kissed down Jude's neck and collarbone causing her to shiver and moan at the same time. Jude felt him sucking on the base of her neck right behind her ear and she ever so slightly whispered his name as he nipped at the sensitive area.

She guided his lips back to hers and wrapped her arms around his neck flipping them over where she was on top. She took control because she wanted him to know the limits. She kissed his neck nipping and sucking leaving a hickey right where his shirt landed. She kissed her way down his torso and slightly lifted his shirt to kissing up his stomach before kissing and slightly biting each of his nipples causing him to moan her name.

"Jude." He whispered and he guided her back to his lips. "Timeout." He said out of breath and she fell onto his chest. "As much as I'd love to stay here I need a shower." He said sliding out from under her and she pouted her lips.

Tommy got up quickly and tried to be discrete as he adjusted himself as he headed towards his bedroom. He quickly pulled out a pair of old boxers and a t-shirt for Jude to wear tonight before he got in the shower. As soon as he was inside he did what he could not to think of her but it never failed.

He was imagining her sucking him off and soon he was quietly moaning her name as he came in his shower. He felt embarrassed by this fact. After all he was Little Tommy Q, he could have any girl he wanted and yet he wanted Jude. He knew that it meant something and he knew he loved her. He hadn't had sex since he met her. That had to count for something right?

While Tommy was in the shower Jude wondered around the penthouse. There was pretty much a wall of windows with a terrace going all the way across. She looked around the kitchen and food was sparse. She figured he probably ordered takeout most of the time. Then there was the recording studio that was set up in what should've been the spare room.

She couldn't help but smile when she went back into the living room and sorted his vinyl collection by genre and subgenre. She smiled as she looked at his music taste. If she brought her collection there would definitely be a few doubles, which was a good thing. She smiled before turning off the light and grabbing their phones and going into his bedroom and changing into the ratty t-shirt he'd left for her, not bothering to put on the boxers. She smiled when she saw that it was his BoyzAttack shirt from their first tour. She quickly changed and climbed into his bed putting his phone on the night side table and hers on her side before she settled in.

Tommy got out of the shower and saw she was curled up in his bed and he slipped on a pair of boxers before joining her. He wrapped his arms around her and he heard her breathing even out signaling sleep. He quickly kissed her forehead and pulled her frame close to him, wrapping his arms protectively around her in the process before falling asleep himself.


	2. New York

**Start of Something Good**

**An Instant Star FanFiction**

**Chapter 2: New York**

**Author: yourxwonderwallx**

**A/N: This story is rated 'M' for a reason. Smut will be involved. There's a little bit in this chapter. Enjoy. **

Tommy awoke the next working feeling well rested. Jude's head was on his right arm, which was wrapped protectively around her torso, and his left hand was intertwined with her. He released his hand and noticed that she'd just worn his shirt to bed and her thong and his shirt had risen up on her just to the curve of her butt.

He felt himself starting to get aroused and he tried everything to keep that from happening at this very moment. He also felt like a teenager who couldn't keep it under control then again, he'd always felt this way when it came to her. She made him question everything about himself and he liked that. He knew the reason it would be easy with Sadie was because he saw him as Little Tommy Q, not Tom Quincy. He'd tried so damn hard to shed that image but he found it easy to be with girls like Sadie.

This time he decided to take a chance. To be with Jude and to open himself up and let himself feel good for once and not to run from himself. That was hard for him to do but here he was, lying in bed with a girl. Not just any girl, the girl of his dreams and he'd done something last night that he'd never done before. He just slept, no sex, no funny business, just simple cuddling and spooning and he was okay with that.

He felt Jude stir in her sleep and he couldn't help but smile and he leaned down to kiss her forehead. He started to drift off again when he felt her shift and he opened his eyes and he was met with her beautiful green ones. He simply smiled because leaning in to kiss her.

"How are we up this early?" She groaned and kicked the covers off giving Tommy a good view of her creamy legs as she stretched.

"Because we leave for the tour today. Have you made up your mind which one you wanted to do?" He asked her and she just smiled.

"I thought about it a lot and I think I want to do Shay's tour. Hear me out before you start yelling. I know you wanted to ease me into touring and I understand why you wanted to. I wanted to go when he offered me but I backed out because I thought of what could happen since we have history but you're going with me and it would be a good opportunity for me to know how a stadium tour works. It would be a learning curve for me, one that would help me out a lot and it would boost my album sales and it would grow my fan base." She said nestling into his side and looked up at him through her lashes.

"Fine at least this way he won't try anything." Tommy said and Jude smiled again.

"Come on. Go call EJ and Georgia and tell them what you decided. How are you going to spin this?" She asked him sitting up in bed and curling her knees to her chest and pulling her arms around them and resting her head on her knees.

"I'm going to tell them that you decided to go on Shay's tour and I don't trust him so I'm going as the chaperone plus it gets EJ off the hook." He said with a wicked grin. "But, no sleepovers Jude. We can't risk it." He said and she just grinned mischievously.

"Come on. Take me home." She said getting up out of the bed and getting dressed. "I'm keeping your shirt Quincy." She called out as he was in the closet changing.

"Don't get caught with it Harrison." He said leaning against the doorframe watching as she brushed her hair.

"I promise." She said holding up the scouts honor sign with her fingers.

Before they left he pulled her close to him and kissed her passionately on the lips before letting her go.

**:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:**

The flight left early Monday morning and Jude hadn't even bothered to say goodbye to Jamie after what he'd pulled Sunday during her goodbye dinner at home. She couldn't process a romantic ultimatum from her best friend right now when she was about to leave for tour with her very secret boyfriend, producer or whatever you want to call him and her ex-boyfriend.

As they boarded the plane she took note that the boys from SME were placed almost to the back of the cabin on the left side and she and Tommy where all the way near the front on the right side. She suspected this was for a reason though she wasn't really sure what reason.

As the plane took off she put her headphones in her ears and began to lose herself in her iPod while the flight was reaching altitude. Though if a song that came on that reminded her of Tommy she would glance at him, subtly of course, and then look away and all the while having a huge grin on her face. She made a playlist of the songs and continued to look out the plane window. Once she was satisfied that the boys were distracted she laced her fingers with Tommy's causing him to smile as she started to drift off to sleep. Soon Jude followed him and she rested her head on his shoulder falling asleep with a grin on her face.

They woke up about the time the plane was landing and the captain ordered them to put their seatbelts on. The pair looked at one another before Tommy placed a soft kiss on her lips. "So, I'm going to assume that you placed them far away right?" She asked him and he nodded.

"I didn't know what was going to happen. I didn't know if we were going to hold hands or if we fell asleep and you slept close to me I didn't want them asking questions." He said and she just nodded in agreement.

"So what exactly did EJ and Georgia say when you told them you were going on the tour?" She asked and he just smirked.

"They told me to keep you all out of trouble. Kwest was there and I could tell he just wanted to slap me upside the head, which I understand," he answered.

"Because of the conversation you guys had on my birthday right?" She asked him and his eyes grew wide.

"You heard that?" He asked her and she shook her head.

"If she were 21? In a split second." She said, repeating the end of the conversation verbatim back to him. "I finished that song I was working on that day and then I heard your conversation and I changed some of the lyrics. It's called 21 for a reason Tommy." She said and he looked like his breath had been taken away. "If you listen closely most of my album is about you." She whispered and he pulled her close to him.

"I didn't want to assume anything." He said quietly before kissing her again. She rested her head on his chest as the plane landed.

Once everyone got off of the plane and found their baggage they got into the sedans that Darius had rented for them and headed towards the arena to start rehearsal for the show the next night. Tommy had yet to hear from Darius but he was willing to bet that Shay wasn't too thrilled with him coming along on the tour. He knew that SME wasn't but he wasn't here for them. He was here for one person only and right now that person was sitting dangerously close to him and he was resisting the urge to hold her hand.

Later on that night Jude was sitting in her hotel room. Rehearsal and gone great and she wasn't as nervous as she thought she'd be but then again she had her set list planned out and it was simple. She was going to open with _24_, _Stupid Girl_, then _It Could Be You_, followed by _Your Eyes_ and _Me Out of Me_ and then she was going to close with _That Girl_.

The sound check went great though Shay was begging her to do _Waste My Time _she didn't want to perform with him. The tour was a great offer and that's why she's standing to the left of a stadium stage with a sold out stadium screaming her name.

Jude decided to wear a scoop neck black spaghetti strap top that was low cut and the back was cut out and replaced with black lace. She was wearing her dark destroyed denim jeans and her black boots. He hair was curled and pulled back in a loose ponytail with a few curls left hanging near the side and her bang were straightened leaving them down to frame her face.

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes and grabbed her guitar and she led the way onto the stage with the boys behind her. "Hi, I'm Jude Harrison." She yelled into the mic and the fear popped up again. She took a deep breath and looked in the front row and there he was standing there giving her a thumbs up. She closed her eyes and motioned for the band to start playing.

As soon as she heard the opening notes her doubts washed away. She smiled when the intro to _It Could Be You_ started playing. She couldn't help but think what would've happened that weekend at the farmhouse. She made a mental note to change the set list the next show and save this song for last, hoping maybe she could convince Tommy to sing it with her at least one time though she knew that was a long shot.

Once her set was over she relished in the crowd and their energy. She joined hands with the band and they took a final bow before leaving the stage and as soon as she was in the wings she jumped in Tommy's arms and he spun her around. "How bad was it?" She whispered and he put her down.

"That wasn't bad. That was amazing. You'd never know that was your first performance." He said causing her to smile. "Great job guys." He said to Speiderman, Wally and Kyle. He noticed Shay making his way to the stage and Jude moved over letting Shay plus his entourage and groupies pass by.

She rolled her eyes as he started his introduction. "Do we have to stay here and watch him?" She groaned. "I'm starving and I really don't want to be around him or T-Bone." Jude added with an eye roll.

Tommy corralled the band and they made their way back to their hotel. Jude saw the boys off to their shared room and she made her way to her room, without Tommy. As soon as she got inside she made a b-line for the bed jumping on it and screaming in victory. She just played her first stadium that was sold out nonetheless.

She started to rifle through her suitcase to find something to wear when there was a knock at the door claiming to be room service. When she opened the door she was pleasantly surprised to find Tommy standing on the other side. She quickly pulled him into her room slamming her door behind them.

Tommy wasted no time in pushing her up against the wall, kissing her passionately, letting their bodies practically meld together. Jude smiled into the kiss as she pushed them back onto the bed letting Tommy raise her hands above her head, running his arms up and down her sides gently tickling her before kissing her neck leaving a hickey right at the base line of her bra.

He smiled knowing that he was able to mark her. She pulled him back up her level and kissed him again this time passionately biting his lip causing him to growl at her. She didn't know what caused it but she wanted him as close to her as possible and he melted into her touch, relishing it. She made a bold move by lifting his shirt over his head and throwing it and his lips kissed every inch of skin that wasn't covered from her low cut shirt.

"Stop." He said out of breath and he released her lips, rolling off of her taking a few deep breaths. They were laying side by side, hands intertwined breathing heavily as if they'd just gotten done having sex. "We need to discuss this," he said motioning between the two of them and then continued. "We also need to discuss your comfort zone," he said still trying to catch his breath.

"Okay." She said sitting up and scooting back to her back touched the headboard.

"I don't want to get carried away and do things you aren't comfortable with." Tommy admitted sitting beside her.

"Tommy, you know I'm a virgin and I don't want to push myself to be ready but I also don't want to lose you." She whispered trying not to let a tear fall down her face.

"What do you mean lose me Jude?" He asked.

"Your Tom Quincy for crying out loud. I've seen the tabloids. You used to have a new girl every night and I just wonder if this is going to be enough. If I'm going to be enough," she said and she finally let the tears fall.

Tommy reached out and wiped away her tears before moving to sit in front of her and take her hands inside his. He smiled when they fit together perfectly. "Jude don't ever think that you won't be enough for me. I love you. I want whatever pace you want. I don't want you to have sex with me for the wrong reasons." He said pulling her close and hugging her. "I'd be perfectly happy to hold you in my arms forever," he added before he kissed her.

"I'm sorry. It's just surreal. All of this is. Being on a stadium tour, hearing you say you love me. It just feels like I'm asleep in this amazing dream and then I'm going to wake up in my bed and just be miserable." She said and Tommy just smiled.

"You have me Jude, I'm not going anywhere. You can't get rid of me Harrison." He said before capturing her lips in a quick kiss and then pulling away. "Just let me know what you want and where you want to stop." He said and she smiled kissing him again.

"Okay then." She whispered. "You won't have to wait forever Quincy," she said her voice full of promise. "Will you be okay if I jump in the shower?" She asked and he nodded. She went to her bag and grabbed his shirt from the other night and made her way into the bathroom, leaving the door open.

She started the shower letting the water get as hot as she could stand it before she got undressed. She was only in her bra and panties when Tommy passed by. "Sorry, I was going to run to my room really fast." He said and she bit her lip trying to hide her smile knowing that his eyes were glued to her body. She suddenly felt self-conscious and bold at the same time.

"It's okay. You can join me if you want to," she said her voice barely audible.

His eyes grew wide at her request. "You sure?" He asked her and she nodded reaching for his hand pulling him into the bathroom. She pulled his shirt off again and moved to unbuckle his pants before sliding them down with his boxers.

"Kiss me Quincy." She said as he pulled her body close to his unhooking her bra and throwing it off of her. She slid her panties down and they walked backwards towards the shower stall without having ever ending their kiss.

Once her lungs started to hurt she took a breath causing him to smile and pull her body close. "I can definitely say this is a first." He mused and she shot him a look. "I've never been in a shower with a woman and not had sex." He admitted and she smiled.

"I told you that you wouldn't have to wait forever and I meant it. I love you." She said and he kissed her again. Jude decided to be bold while he wasn't paying attention and wrap her hand around his shift, moving up and down ever so slightly causing him to break the kiss and gasp. "I'm going to try something and tell me if I'm doing it wrong." She whispered before getting down on her knees.

She felt Tommy's body tense when she pressed her lips together blowing a little bit of cold air onto his shaft before looking up at him through her lashes. She took a breath before she licked the head of his cock then she slowing inched his manhood into her mouth. Surprised that she was able to get almost all of him inside her mouth. She hollowed her cheeks and started sucking swirling her tongue around the slid causing him to groan.

Tommy felt her wrap a hand around the end up his shaft slowly moving it with the motion of her head making it seem like every inch of him was inside of her. Her tongue started swirling and when she looked up at him through her lashes again his hands braced themselves on the side of the shower when his knees began to weaken. He was crying out her name as his hips bucked forward. "Jude." He whispered with a ragged breath as his hips bucked again. He felt his lower abdomen start to tighten and without warning he came, spilling his warm liquid into her mouth. "That was," he started but couldn't find the words and she released him with a pop from her mouth. He was breathing heavily and that was quite honestly the most intense orgasm he thought he'd ever experienced.

He helped her up pressing her back against his front. Gently massaging the tension out of the muscles in her shoulders. "That was amazing." He deliciously whispered in her ear causing her to grin, as she pressed harder against him. He wrapped an arm around her middle bending her forward to brace herself. "It's only fair that I return the favor. If you want me to." He said quickly adding on the last part.

She turned to face him and she kissed him on the lips again and he got a wicked grin as she broke the kiss. "Okay." She said taking a deep breath and he smiled as he turned the shower off.

"Not in here." He said pulling her out of the shower stall and grabbing a towel stepping behind her to dry her off. Once they were dry he led them back into the main room he pulled her onto the bed before motioning for her to lie down on her back. He positioned himself on top of her slowly kissing her neck and memorizing the moans that were leaving her lips.

He nipped and sucked at the valley between her breasts before pinching each of her nipples causing her to gasp. He gently bit each one then taking them one by one in his mouth sucking on them. Jude's fingers found their way to Tommy's hair gripping it as he kissed his way down her torso dipping his tongue into her belly button leaving a sloppy kiss behind. He sucked at a sensitive spot right beside her hip gently biting and sucking at the flesh leaving a mark.

Jude suddenly realized what was about to happen as Tommy spread her legs wide so he had better access to her. He gently parted her southern lips with his finger feeling how wet she all ready was. He drew a finger 8 on her clit causing her hips to slightly buck. He gently inserted two fingers inside of her before he gently ran his tongue over her swollen nub causing her to curse.

His fingers moved in sync with his tongue causing Jude's eyes to roll back in her head. Tommy gently nipped at her clit as her fingers wound in his hair pushing him deeper inside of her. He started moving his tongue around her clit in different directions causing her hips to buck mixing with the pleasure of his fingers inside of her crooking in the right position to finer her g-spot Jude was sure this is what a budding orgasm felt like.

Tommy flicker her clit once more and her hips bucked high of the bed and she screamed his name as she exploded, her body shivering from his touch. Her body was racked with an earth shattering orgasm, her first orgasm. Jude felt Tommy pull the covers down on the bed and get in beside her pulling her body close to him. "I'm going to take silence as a good thing." He whispered.

She took a minute to answer him and turning to face him, slightly smacking him on the arm. "Yes it's a good thing." She said before kissing him. "You know I never imagined myself having sex. It just never seemed like something I'd be interested in doing and then I met you and we kissed and then last night happened and then tonight and I think I am ready I just needed to take time to figure it out and make sure." She said as he wrapped his arms protectively around her.

"Take all the time you need." He whispered. "Jude, I don't want to be presumptuous but we are exclusive right?" He asked then paused before continuing. "No one else?" He added and she smiled and kissed him on the lips.

"Just you and me." She answered him when she pulled away. "For some reason I thought I'd be the one asking you this." She said letting a small laugh out. As she leaned in to kiss him again there was a knock at the door. "Who is it?" She called out giving Tommy a chance to dart into the bathroom as she threw on his t-shirt and a pair of sweat pants.

"It's Portia." She called out from the other side and Tommy's eyes grew wide as she quietly shut the bathroom door.

"Hey, I didn't know you were here." Jude said running to the door motioning for her to come inside.

"Yeah. Darius wanted me to chaperone since Tommy is. Apparently Tommy is too irresponsible." Portia said, with a gleam of hope in her eyes. Jude didn't know what Portia was up to but she had a good idea that she was still in love with Tommy. "Anyways, have you seen Tommy?" She asked. "He didn't answer when I knocked I need to tell him we are leaving at 7:30 sharp in the morning and Jude's eyes almost popped out of her head.

"As in 7:30 in the morning?" She groaned and Portia just nodded her head.

"I think he went to bed. I'm about to head that way soon. He's got my guitar in his room. I'll let him know if he's awake." Jude said and Portia looked confused for a second. "I have a spare key to his room. They gave him two and he made me hang onto the other one incase he oversleeps." She lied trying to get Portia out of her room.

"Oh okay well have a good night." Portia said making her way to the door with Jude shutting it behind her and locking it.

"So that was weird." Jude called heading back to the bed and crawled under the covers as Tommy came out of the bathroom fully dressed.

"I'm gonna go back to my room." He said and Jude gave him his special look and he knelt beside the bed. "We agreed no sleepovers Jude," he said before kissing her. She pulled him close, like their lives depended on this kiss. "I'm just going to get my stuff. I promise," he said then paused. "I'll be right back. I'm taking you key so I can let myself back in." He said kissing her forehead.

He kept his promise. He came back and crawled into bed with Jude setting their alarms for 6:30 the next morning. It gave them an hour to be ready and get up, lazily if they chose to. "I love you, Harrison." He mumbled before falling asleep with his arms protectively wrapped around her.


	3. Boston: Part 1

**Start of Something Good**

**An Instant Star FanFiction**

**Chapter 3: Boston part 1**

**Author: yourxwonderwallx**

They made it to the bus with 10 minutes to spare and as soon as they stepped on Portia cornered Tommy. Jude didn't like it. She had no problems with Portia as a person, she was just concerned that Portia might be trying to win Tommy's affections back and Jude wasn't okay with Portia going after her boyfriend, even though no one knew they were dating.

She felt the bus come to life and she took a seat. Thinking about all of this was giving her a headache and it was only 7:25 in the morning. She groaned and grabbed her guitar, thinking of a melody for a new song. She smiled because this is the part of the tour she was going to love most besides performing. Getting to write and play her new music without having to wait to record it first.

She started making notes in her journal and jotting down how she wanted the song to flow. She smiled even wider when Tommy placed a Starbucks cup in front of her. "Thank you." She said and he took a seat across from her. "Where'd it come from?" She asked and Tommy pointed out the window.

"Shay needed a morning fix. Figured you could use one too." He said and she gratefully smiled taking a sip.

"It's perfect." She mumbled in between guzzles and he smiled. She finished her coffee in record time and started writing again. "Sorry, I just want to get this out." She said and he kicked back with his legs on the table and smiled. "So who all is on this bus, I noticed there were two of them." She asked.

"Me you, Speiderman and the boys are on this bus. Shay and his entourage are on the other one and Portia is floating in between." He replied causing her to stop what she was doing.

"I think she still has feelings for you." Jude spit out and Tommy almost choked on his coffee.

"Even if she does. I'm not interested. My heart is yours Harrison." He quickly said as everyone piled on the bus. She noticed Shay and T-Bone get on the bus with them and Jude quickly exited to the one and only bedroom on the bus and slammed the door.

"What's her deal?" Shay asked taking her vacated seat.

"She's awake before 10 and only had one cup of coffee and she's in a writing mood. Don't go in there." Tommy warned. He finished off his coffee and left Jude alone against his better judgment. He knew she was less than thrilled about being near shay and Portia and he also knows how she is early in the mornings.

Once the bus pulled back into traffic and headed for Boston Tommy couldn't help but wonder what exactly she was writing in there. Though he had a good idea when he heard loud obscenities being yelled from her end of the bus.

Tommy tried his best to go to sleep but between Speiderman and Shay he was having no luck. The bus ride was 3 and half hours and they were only an hour and a half in. He gave up and decided to go see what all of the ruckus was that had Jude so worked up. He knocked on the door before he opened it and she was sprawled out on the bed sheets of paper surrounded her as she was trying to piece together a song.

"So, what's causing you to make a sailor blush back here big eyes?" He asked and she sat up on her knees.

"I have the right melody but the lyrics just refuse to go with it." She said hopelessly and rolled her eyes when he smiled at her. He wanted nothing more than to kiss her right now but he know that was a bad idea given that Shay and Portia were right outside.

"Start playing the melody and show me the lyrics you've got. We can get it right. You know we can." He said and she blushed before she handed the lyrics over. She suddenly felt flush because she realized that the song was definitely about them. Tommy started to scribble lyrics down that went with hers while the fine-tuned the sound.

As he started adding to the lyrics or changing them she would playfully hit him on the shoulder and he would start to tickle her in response. The pair didn't notice they had an audience of Portia and Shay in the doorway. They were too wrapped up in their own conversation.

Once everything was done, Tommy exhaled before taking her journal and scribbling the finished lyrics in them. "I'm gonna sing part of it with you at least for now." He said and she smiled. She just realized she hadn't heard him since they wrote _It Could Be You_ together. She was ecstatic that he was singing this with her. She hoped she could convince him to put it on the album or at least perform it with her once on tour.

_**J**__: Am I heading for disaster?  
Am I forgetting what I know  
Or am I afraid instead of letting go?_

_**T: **__Are we dangerous together?  
Are we pretending to be sure?  
Are we walking into that storm?_

_**BOTH: **__Here we go again  
Back to where we never been  
Take it from the end  
Start over and make it better  
Here we go again_

_**T: **__Is this what we always wanted?  
Is this a beautiful mistake?  
Is this the way two hearts are bound to break?_

_**J: **__Show me a part of you that's different  
Show me that you know what I need  
Give me something we can believe in_

_**BOTH: **__Here we go again  
Back to where we never been  
Take it from the end  
Start over and make it better  
Here we go again_

_**T: **__'Cause I'm older and I'm wiser  
And I'm ready to hold on for something deeper  
Something stronger, I'm ready for you_

_**BOTH: **__Here we go again  
Back to where we never been  
Take it from the end_

Here we go again  
Back to where we never been  
Take it from the end  
Start over and make it better  
Here we go again

Back to where we never been  
Here we go again  
Start over and make it better  
Here we go again

Once the song was finished Jude let out a sigh of relief. She closed her journal and bit her lip waiting for Tommy's response to her part of the song. "Well, I thought it was great." Shay said as the bus came to a halt signaling it had stopped.

"Well no one asked for your opinion did they?" Jude asked brushing past him with her bag.

"I told you not to come in here." He said and Shay turned on his heel as Tommy made his way out of the room and back into the main area putting Jude's guitar in her case.

"I didn't know you were writing again, let alone singing." Portia said and Tommy just rolled his eyes as he turned to face her.

"The writing bit is part of the gig. I rarely sing. Jude's used to it. She knows not to expect a duet with me. I'm perfectly happy being behind the glass." Tommy said as they made their way off of the bus.

"I wanted to talk to you about things. We haven't really had a chance to talk lately and you were busy when you came to the party a few months ago." Portia said and Tommy had to bite his tongue from telling her the truth.

"Look, I'm seeing someone Portia. We started dating before the tour. The only reason I'm here is because I don't trust Shay. If you came here to rekindle a long lost flame you're wasting your time. We are over. We've been over for a long time." Tommy added walking ahead to catch up with Jude.

Once he got everyone check into their rooms he smiled. "All right show is tomorrow night. Jude your rehearsal is this afternoon. Shay yours is tomorrow morning. Please be on time. Show is tomorrow at 8 then we head out for Philadelphia right after the show. Any questions?" Tommy asked and no one said a word. He passed everyone their room keys and he made his way to the restroom as everyone else made their way to their rooms.

Once Tommy made his way to the elevators he was pleasantly surprised that Jude was sitting in a chair downstairs. "I'm sorry." She said simply grabbing his hand and holding her guitar case in the other as they climbed on the elevator.

"Sorry for what?" He asked her. He was confused as to what she was talking about as he pushed the button to their floor.

"For almost getting us caught." She answered as the door opened. They unlinked their hands and walked down the hallway to their respective rooms. She was pleasantly surprised that they were next door to one another.

"Jude, they were being nosy and Georgia knows that I help you write. Everything will be okay. Don't worry about it." He said and he smiled at her before pulling her in for a quick kiss before going into his room.

Jude couldn't help but worry though. She was concerned. She didn't want Shay or Portia running with this back to Tommy and while Jude understood they had to be careful this morning was a close call. She could've easily leaned over and kissed him and it would've all been over.

She looked around her room wondering what she was going to do until 8 tonight when her rehearsal was. Then she noticed the door next to her nightstand. She quickly smiled and opened it revealing another door to the other side. She knocked before he opened it. She was pleasantly surprised at this new development.

"It's easier to sneak around with. I had a request made." He said pulling her close and crashing his lips down onto hers. He quickly smiled into the kiss playfully nipping at her bottom lip, his tongue asking for entrance.

She instantly granted it running her tongue along his bottom lip as she back him onto the bed, then letting him flip them over. They kissed for several minutes until oxygen became necessary. She smiled when he pulled away not wanting to press the weight of his body down on her. "So I think that was hello." She said and he just pulled her close, letting her snuggle into his side.

"No, that was I missed you even though we spent almost the entire bus ride together." He said absentmindedly running his fingers through her hair. Jude heard a knock at the door and realized it was coming again from her room. She quickly got up to answer it, shutting the door to Tommy's room.

Of course the boys were on the other side of the door and just casually let themselves inside. "So dude what are we up to today?" Speid asked sitting down at the small table and chairs that were in the room with Wally and Kyle flopping on the bed.

"I wanted to spend the day writing." She said and each one of them gave her a look. "I'm serious. I want to write something to debut at the show tomorrow so leave me be so I can create a masterpiece," she said as Kyle and Wally tackled her to the bed tickling her sides causing her to shriek.

When they finally let up Jude was gasping for hair. "Seriously." She said gasping for breath and the boys rolled their eyes and trailed out of her room one by one. She smiled as the locked the door behind them.

"I really hope you didn't plan to just write all day." Tommy said from the door causing her to jump a little. She smacked him on the arm and just smiled.

"Well, I didn't want to be presumptuous about spending the day with my super secret but incredibly sexy boyfriend." She said, letting her cheeks flush a little.

"I was going to take you out for a date that includes a very private concert by me in the park, then maybe a little lunch and some sightseeing and if you're lucky I might even take you out to dinner." He said and she just smiled. "Get dressed Harrison and don't you dare put on any makeup." He said and she just pushed him into his room before shutting the door to change.

She quickly changed from her sweatpants to jeans and a creamy lace spaghetti strap top. She left her bangs down but threw her hair up in a ponytail and grabbed a light black jacket that was soldier style with silver buttons and two white stripes on the ends of the sleeves.

Jude finished putting her lip-gloss on when Tommy knocked on her door and entered before she even told him too. He simply grabbed her hand and led them from the room narrowly avoiding Shay as they made their way downstairs.

"So, how far away is this park Quincy?" She asked as they walked about three or so blocks. When they got to the little park Jude saw how sparse the people were. She was definitely glad of this but when Tommy led her to the spot that he was looking for she was amazed. It was right by a lake with threes surrounding almost all of it. It was very secluded and very private.

"So what's this song you wanted to show me Quincy?" She asked him as they sat down in the grass.

"I wrote this during your show last night. It just couldn't get it out of my head and I'd all ready had the melody written, it just needed the perfect lyrics." He said and she nodded for him to continue. He quickly tuned his acoustic and took a deep breath before continuing.

_You never know when you're gonna meet someone  
And your whole wide world in a moment comes undone  
You're just walking around then suddenly  
Everything that you thought that you knew above love is gone_

You find out it's all been wrong  
All my scars, don't seem to matter anymore  
Coz they lead me here to you

I know it's gonna take some time  
But I've got to admit  
That the thought has crossed my mind  
This might end up like it should  
I'm gonna say what I need to say  
And hope to god that it don't scare you away  
Don't want to be misunderstood  
But I'm starting to believe that  
This could be the start of something good

Everyone knows life has it's ups and downs_  
One day you're on top of world  
And one day you're the clown_

Well I've been both enough to know_  
That you don't wanna get in the way when it's working out  
The way that it is right now  
You see my heart; I wear it on my sleeve  
Coz I just can't hide it anymore_

I know it's gonna take some time  
But I've got to admit  
That the thought has crossed my mind  
This might end up like it should  
I'm gonna say what I need to say  
And hope to god that it don't scare you away  
Don't want to be misunderstood  
But I'm starting to believe that  
This could be the start__

Coz I don't know where it's goin'  
There's a part of me that loves not knowin'  
Just don't let it end before we begin  
You never know when you're gonna meet someone  
Don't wanna be misunderstood  
But I'm starting to believe that this could be the start

Coz I don't know where it's goin'  
There's a part of me that loves not knowin'  
Just don't let it end before we begin  
You never know when you're gonna meet someone  
And your whole wide world in a moment comes undone

I know it's gonna take some time  
But I've got to admit that the thought has crossed my mind  
This might end up like it should  
I'm gonna say what I need to say  
And hope to god that it don't scare you away  
Don't want to be misunderstood  
But I'm starting to believe that  
This could be the start of something good

Once he finished he noticed Jude wiping a few stray tears from her eyes. He quickly put the guitar down and hugged her. "I loved it." She said and he smiled releasing a breath he hadn't even realized that he was holding.

He'd only ever showed Kwest the stuff he'd written. He wouldn't have dared showed Portia or even Angie. But being with Jude just felt right, and writing this song and showing it to her felt even more right. He felt at home while he was holding her in his arms. He felt at peace. He felt like he had a chance to be a better man and that was something he'd never felt he had the chance to do.

But he was slowly and steadily changing for her and he hadn't even realized it until the other night when she stayed with him for the first time. He wanted to connect with her. He wanted more than just sex. He wanted to be in a relationship and communicate with her. He wanted to feel everything and then some with the girl. Jude was everything and more to him. He was sure he wanted forever with her.

It felt like he'd known her for years with the way they've connected and even last night he would've been content to hold her in his arms and watch her sleep all night. What happened between them was amazing and something he definitely wanted to happen again but if it didn't it wouldn't bother him.

"Thank you for showing this to me especially after what happened when I got _Frozen_ from Darius." She said and he just shook his head.

"That album was just me testing the waters. I hadn't put that much into it. If and when I ever do another one it will be meaningful and it will be something worth remembering and it will be little pieces of me that I break off and decide to put out there I just don't know if I'm ready to do that yet." He said as he leaned against the tree trunk and she curled into his side, listening to his heartbeat.

"I understand and just so you know you're more than welcome to perform any of the songs you've written with me while we are on your and you're more than welcome to record them for the album with me but I'm not pushing I just wanted you to know the option was open." She added and he placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Thank you for the offer." He smiled sweetly at her.

Yep, this was home for him. He'd be the happiest man alive if he got to do this for the rest of his life.


	4. Boston: Part 2

**Start Of Something Good**

**An instant Star FanFiction**

**Chapter 4: Boston: Part 2**

**Author: yourxwonderwallx**

**A/N: I haven't updated a story this fast in forever. But here you go the next part. Song used in this chapter is **_**Bound To You by Christina Aguilera **_**and the song used in the last chapter was **_**Start of Something Good by Daughtry **_**which is also the title of this fic. **

After a very filling dinner and desert Jude and Tommy were headed hand in hand back to the hotel to get ready to go over to the stadium for rehearsal. Jude just smiled thinking that there was a song she wanted to sing tonight. She'd written it when she went home the morning before to finish packing her things and Tommy went into G-Major to finalize things for the tour.

She was grinning ear to ear because she was going to surprise Tommy with this one. She'd all ready given the music to Wally, Kyle and Speid to memorize and they weren't to tell anyone no matter what it cost them. Jude was doing the same songs from the night before just putting them in a different order besides the fact that she was taking out _Me Out Of Me_ and replacing it with her newest song.

Once the rehearsal was done Jude ran off of the stage and into Tommy's arms and he engulfed her for a quick minute while the boys where still on stage. The scent he wore drove her insane. She'd never be able to get enough of it.

They quickly pulled apart as the boys came off of the stage. Jude went to put her guitar up and Speid came up from behind her and started tickling her causing her to almost lose her balance and fall into Tommy, not that she minded much. She feigned hurt and turned back to punch him…hard in the arm causing him to wince.

"You know I don't punch like a girl Speid." She murmured as she slung her guitar bag over her shoulder.

"Dinner anyone?" Wally suggested and Tommy said he was going to order room service and Jude said she had a video chat date with Kat so she was going to her room and as soon as they reached the hotel that's what Jude did. Tommy told the boys they could go out for dinner and whatever else but they had to be back no later than midnight and he was going to check in every single room, trying to get his point across.

"So what do you want to do big eyes?" He asked as she changed into her sleep clothes.

"Movie?" She asked and he just smiled. They went into his room and took advantage of the complimentary popcorn and ordered an action movie on payperview. Jude snuggled close to Tommy and she felt a sense of calm run over her as he ran his fingers through her hair.

The movie was long forgotten as Jude placed a soft kiss on Tommy lips and he rolled them over balancing his weight on his arms as he kissed her with more passion his tongue running across her bottom lip begging for entrance that she granted happily.

He began to moan her name when her hips started bucking forward causing sweet friction between them and he felt his breathing began to get choppy. He ran his hands along her sides and lifted her shirt up throwing it across the room and gently sucking on her nipples causing her to cry out in pleasure.

He then moved to worship her body drawing lazy circles in the right spots with his tongue causing her to moan his name. He lapped his tongue in her belly button before nipping at the skin on her right hip leaving a mark that mirrored the one from the night before on her left hip.

Jude guided his lips back up to hers as she flipped them over lifting his shirt over his head and moving her lips to the base of his neck right beside his ear gently scraping the sensitive flesh causing him to moan. She continued sucking until a deep purple bruised formed as repayment for the three he's left on her so far.

She kissed her way down his torso gently tugging at each of his nipples before kissing her way back up to his lips. He untied the drawstring on her pants gently sliding them down her legs and she kicked them off leaving her in only a white lace thong and when he realized this he licked his lips.

Tommy flipped them over again as she slid down his pajama pants, his erection springing free. Jude felt it poking at her inner thigh and she felt desire pooling deep down in her abdomen causing her to moan his name again.

"Make love to me." She whispered and Tommy stopped his assault on her neck, looking deep into her eyes.

"You're sure?" He asked with a shaky breath and she nodded.

"Yes." She whispered bringing his face down to kiss her again. She opened her legs wide for him to nestle in between better as he kissed her fully on the lips, this time tugging at her bottom one as she smiled into the kiss. Tommy paused for a second reaching for his wallet but Jude stopped him. "I'm on the pill. Mom made me when I started dating Shay." She said, a little embarrassed and he went back to kissing her as he positioned himself at her entrance.

"I'm not going to lie. It's going to hurt but if you want to stop just tell me okay." He said and she nodded. "3..2..1.." He said and he entered her, slowly at first giving her time to stretch out and accommodate him. He kissed her lips to muffle her yelp. "Let me know when you want me to move." He whispered and she nodded her head in response.

"Move." She said in a hushed tone and be started out at a slow pace causing a slow friction to build between the two of them. After a few thrusts Tommy was able to move in and out of her with an angle that made him hit her g-spot each time causing her to shout. He kept kissing her as to muffle her noises but it was no use.

Soon his pace was frantic and their bodies were covered in beds of sweat. Jude's hips started bucking and Tommy started rolling his hips as he placed her legs around his waist to get a better angle. He clasped their hands together pinning them above her head as the headboard rocked against the wall.

"I love you." He whispered as he felt his stomach tighten. He knew he was close, and he could feel that she was too. Three more thrusts and they came together, kissing each other trying to hide their muffled cries of pleasure.

"I love you too." She said, gasping for air as he pulled himself out of her. She whimpered at the loss of contact as he sat up on the bed and winced when he noticed the blood on the sheets.

"Come with me." He said and held out his hand for her to get up and follow him. "I feel horrible for hurting you." He whispered but she clung to him leaning up to press a kiss to hip lips.

"I'm glad it was you." She said pulling him into an embrace as they made their way into the bathroom. "What are you doing?" She asked and he grinned.

"We are taking a bath." He said turning on the hot water and the Jacuzzi jets. "I'm glad you trusted me enough with that step Jude." He said and she smiled.

"I only wish you were my first real kiss." She said, letting a small smile form on her lips.

"I wish I'd kissed you that day on the docks he said as he went to the mini bar and grabbed a couple of small bottles of whiskey before pouring them over ice and coke and bringing them back into the bathroom with him. He sat the two glasses on the back of the toilet as he shut the water off and climbed in followed by Jude who settled in between his legs resting against his back.

"Are you trying to get me drunk Quincy?" She asked taking a sip of the drink, relishing as the liquid burned her throat.

"Not a chance," he replied wrapping his arms around her middle, gently tickling her sides making her squirm and splash water on the floor. "I love you," he said again but this time it was a hushed whisper in her ear that made her blush.

"I love you too. You know we haven't even been on tour 3 days and we've broken the no sleepover rule." She mused and he just laughed.

"I know that wouldn't stand a chance. But we are going to have to be careful though. I can't risk us getting caught in the states." He replied causing her to shudder.

"Is it wrong that I want to stay here and never let this moment end?" She asked and he shook his head gently kissing the crook of her neck causing chills to go up her spine.

**:+:+:+:+:+:+:**

Jude was in her dressing room going over the lyrics to her song again for what seemed like the hundredth time. She had decided that she was going to open with her new song in the off chance that Tommy would be mad at her for not clearing it with him first.

She had decided on a black antique lace dress that had a strapless bodice and lace covering up to her chest area and had cap sleeves with her hair curled and her trademark boots. She had just finished her make up and she was even more prepared now than she was before.

The knock on her door meant that it was time and she grabbed her guitar making her way to the left side of the stage. She eagerly went out to the crowd, anticipating what the night beheld. To her surprise it was a packed house again and she relished in the feeling this time.

She stood in front of the crowd, taking everything in before she took a deep breath and spoke. "How is everyone tonight?" She asked and the fans went wild. "I'm starting this show tonight by performing a new song that I wrote just the other day." She said causing the noise level to rise even more. She looked to the side of the stage and she could see Tommy's confused look but as soon as the music started she couldn't help but hide the huge smile on her face.

_Sweet love, sweet love__  
Trapped in your love__  
I've opened up, unsure I can trust__  
My heart and I were buried in dust__  
Free me, free us___

You're all I need when I'm holding you tight_  
If you walk away I will suffer tonight___

I found a man I can trust_  
And boy, I believe in us__  
I am terrified to love for the first time__  
Can you see that I'm bound in chains__  
I finally found my way__  
I am bound to you__  
I am bound to you___

So much, so young_  
I've faced on my own__  
Walls I built up became my home__  
I'm strong and I'm sure there's a fire in us__  
Sweet love, so pure_

When she finished the second verse she looked directly at Tommy in the wing of the stage and she could see the glimmer of tears in the corner of his eyes. He had a huge smile on his face. She couldn't help but smile as she turned her head back to the audience getting lost in the song. __

I catch my breath with just one beating heart_  
And I brace myself, please don't tear this apart___

I found a man I can trust__

And boy, I believe in us_  
I am terrified to love for the first time__  
Can't you see that I'm bound in chains__  
I finally found my way__  
I am bound to you__  
I am bound to___

Suddenly the moment's here_  
I embrace my fears__  
All that I have been carrying all these years__  
Do I risk it all__  
Come this far just to fall, fall___

Oh, I can trust_  
And boy, I believe in us__  
I am terrified to love for the first time__  
Can you see that I'm bound in chains__  
And finally found my way__  
I am bound to you___

I am,_  
Ooh, I am__  
I'm bound to you_

As she finished her set Jude was brought back for two encores before Shay could even perform. She couldn't help but have a radiant smile on her face as she exited the stage. She headed straight for her dressing room hoping Tommy would be there but he wasn't although there was an extremely expensive bouquet of lilies and orchids waiting for her when she shut the door.

She read the card and she couldn't help but smile.

_J- I love you. Meet me at the hotel after. –T_

Jude ignored the fact that she was supposed to have dinner with her friends and Shay. She made a beeline for the hotel, for Tommy.

She knocked on his door as soon as she got to his room but there was no answer so she did the next best thing; she called him. "Where are you?" She asked, her smile never fading. "On my way." She said before hanging up.

She made her way to the roof and was pleasantly surprised to see him standing there surrounded by candles, a bottle of champagne and a iHome that was playing Michael Buble. He reached out his hand for her and she took it with a grateful smile. "I don't know what to say. That song was amazing." He whispered as he twirled her around.

"I didn't know if you'd like it or not." She admitted quietly and he lifted her chin with his fingers.

"I loved it and the crowd did too. You had two encores, I think." He mocked and she playfully punched him.

"I've never performed something so intimate before but, I figured getting it out there now will generate good sales for my next album especially with my new stuff." She said as he dipped her and pulled her back up.

"You're absolutely right but we have two hours so let's not waste them." He said as they got lost in Michael Buble's crooning as they danced. Tommy held her protectively in his arms as they swayed back and forth.

"Why'd you do all this?" She asked and he just smiled.

"Because I love you," he answered simply and honestly. He thought before he'd felt love but it was lust. This was the real thing and he was going to be damned if he lost it. Their eyes met and they could both tell the passion that was radiating from one another and they knew they didn't have the time to do anything about it.

"The flowers were beautiful. I had one of the security guys take them to the bus for me," she told him as the song changed and they went to the ledge to look out over the city. "I think this is going to be by ar my favorite tour." She said and he just smiled taking her hand in his.

"Jude, I don't want you to feel like you always have to spend your time with me. You can spend time with your friends. It won't bother me." He said and she just chuckled.

"Yes, I love my friends but I want to take advantage of this, of us right now because once we get home it's going to be harder for me to see you and it's going to be a lot harder for us to do anything but work and-" she trailed off.

"And what?" He asked pulling her close.

"In case you come to your senses and change your mind I want to have as many good memories as possible." She finished causing him to step back.

"I'm not going anywhere. I don't want to be anywhere else. I want to be here with you doing whatever it is you want to do. Because quite frankly I have no idea how you want someone like me. You deserve so much better than me Jude. It's unreal how amazing you are and how talented and how mature you are for your age and I feel like I need to grandstand everything because it seems like I need to prove my worth to you and I know you love me for who I am but I still feel the need to grandstand everything." He said and this time it was her turn to give a speech.

"I saw through your bullshit and your pick up lines the minute I met you. I fell in love with you that day on the pier when you showed me that chord variation. You are an amazing man Tommy and you deserve to be happy as much as anyone else in the world so forget about what people say or do. Just remember that you have me and that I'm not going anywhere. You don't have to prove anything to me ever again and I wish you understood how amazing you are." She said bringing him in for a kiss.

"We are definitely a pair aren't we?" He asked her and she smiled.

"Yeah we are." She said taking his hand.

"So what do you say to getting dinner?" He asked and she smiled. "Our bags are all ready on the bus." He said, knowing exactly what she was about to ask. "And before you ask yes, we actually have to have dinner. It's 5 hour bus ride and it's close to 1 am all ready." He said and as they made their way to the elevator he kissed her.

Once the doors opened he backed her in and pinned her against the wall and she jumped up wrapping her legs around his waist. His lips ravaged her neck causing her to moan. When his lips met hers again she wasted no time in asking her entrance she simple dove right in letting their tongues battle for dominance.

As soon as the elevator binged Jude jumped down and they quickly separated and headed into the hotel lobby narrowly avoiding Portia as they made their way to the sidewalks of Boston. They held hands as they walked down to this little cart that had gyros and fries. Once they got their food they found a bench to sit on.

The pair ate in a companionable silence Jude playfully nudging Tommy and the result was him rolling his eyes. They finished their food quickly and started heading towards back towards the hotel where the bus was loading in the back parking lot. Jude jumped on his back and they walked the rest of the way like that. He put her down once they got in range of the bus; Tommy took another way making it look like they hadn't been together.

Jude plopped down on the tiny loveseat that was in the bus and propped her legs up once she quickly changed clothes. She tried not to smile when Tommy got on the bus, but she did though she tried not to make it noticeable. He was the last one on the bus claiming that he'd been asleep and Jude just rolled her eyes as she argued with Portia.

He moved her legs and sat down, sitting them back down on his lap. "Who said you could sit here." She mused causing him to chuckle.

"Fine then," he joked starting to get up but she pulled him back down. "Thought so," he said and she just rolled her eyes pulling out her journal.

She took notice that Portia wasn't on their bus this time, which she thanked the heavens for. She wasn't sure if she could handle her tonight. Jude was exhausted and she knew that by the time they got to Philly she was going to be running on little to no sleep.

"We need to talk." Speiderman said as the bus pulled out of the lot. Jude sat up and Tommy became attentive. Jude took note that the boys were each sitting in a chair, Speid sitting in it backwards and resting his head on the back of the chair, Kyle and Wally were both slouched forward as to be included in the upcoming conversation.

"We all know you guys are together." Speid flatly said and Jude's eyes grew big. "We three as a band have decided not to do anything about it meaning that we aren't going to tell anyone what we heard last night or the night before and before you ask we just noticed that you've both been spending a lot of time together and Jude's music has changed though I like the change but it's changed. We have also decided that we will cover for you both when you guys need to get away plus none of us really like Shay but dude you need to promise us something." Speid said and Jude just nodded. "Promise us you'll tell Jamie. I know no one should know about you guys but 16 is legal age of consent in Canada so please tell him." Speid said and Jude looked from her band mates to Tommy and she watched his reaction.

"Deal." Tommy said and Jude's eyes went wide. "Come with me." Tommy said and he got up pulling her into the back room.

"You just agreed to tell Jamie." Jude said starting to pace in the tiny room.

"Just listen to me." Tommy said and Jude sat down. "Legal as of consent is 16 meaning that we can be together we are just going to be honest. We weren't together before you were 16 and it's pretty cut and dry. Your parents will probably request another producer, well I know your mother definitely will and that's okay." Tommy said and Jude's eyes went wide again as she looked at him. "Georgia will tell her there's a shortage of producers and that you're stuck with me. It will just be really hard for us to see one another, which will be hard, but it can work. We just aren't going to tell anyone until we get off of this bus." Tommy said and Jude let out a breath.

"What if Georgia fires you Tommy?" Jude asked.

"She won't." He said pulling her into his arms.

"How do you know she won't?" Jude said her voice stricken with panic.

"Because I've all ready talked to Georgia about us." Tommy said and Jude's eyes went wide for the third time. "She knows about the kiss and she knows about my feelings for you. We had a long conversation and the night of your release party while you were performing I called her and told her I was acting on my feelings. We came to an agreement when we talked which isn't something you're going to like." He said and she nodded for him to continue. "I'm not going to officially be your producer anymore. Before you speak just hear me out. "You are going to produce your second album, or everyone is going to think you are. No one will be allowed in recording sessions but me and Kwest and SME when permitted and Georgia is going to implement a new policy that non label personnel cannot be in the building after 3 pm which means that your parents won't be able to just walk in and neither will Sadie." He said and Jude took another deep breath.

"So Georgia is essentially lying for us?" Jude and Tommy nodded his head in confirmation. "I never thought she'd do that." Jude said and Tommy just smiled.

"It's going to work out we just can't be reckless. But we will be coming out in the media when we get back there's no other way around it. Georgia said she was going to take care of EJ so we will know her reaction when we get home but there's another reason I'm doing things this way." Tommy said, his voice trailing off. "Darius is going to have something to say about our relationship now that he's your manager. He's also going to accuse me of using you and exploiting you. But if we had gotten caught sneaking around he'd say that I was treating you just like every other girl or groupie I'd been with in the past like Portia or Angie, my ex and I wasn't going to let him get to you like that," he paused. "Jude there's a lot about me you don't know and I want to tell you, and I'm going to I just need time. You're the only person I've ever wanted to be this honest with and you're the only person that I'd walk away from everything for." Tommy said kissing her.

"Tommy nothing you could ever say would run me off and nothing anyone else says could make me doubt us. I knew you had a past. I wasn't naive going into this relationship. I love you more than anything right now and I just want you to know that you can take your time." She whispered, leaning up to kiss him. "Now, I'm exhausted and I'd like to go to sleep." She said and he just smiled and lied down with her b his side falling into a dreamless sleep.


	5. Philadelphia

**Start of Something Good**

**An Instant Star FanFiction**

**Chapter 5: Philadelphia **

**Author: yourxwonderwallx**

They arrived in Philadelphia as the sun was rising. Jude had woken up a couple of hours before and started working on a new song. She hated that Tommy was risking everything for her because she didn't want him to resent her later on. Even though he assured her that they were what he wanted the most.

But, it was still in the back of her mind she wasn't enough for him, though he had repeatedly told her that she was. She was being her normal insecure self, which is why she'd never gone after a guy before unless she knew he had interest like Shay for example. She also regretted doing that too. But, this she didn't regret no matter what happened with them in the future. She would never regret this.

She finished strumming the guitar as the bus pulled into the hotel parking lot. She hadn't slept well earlier because she had the song she'd just been writing keeping her awake. She was finished and she was ecstatic and she couldn't wait to show Tommy.

She couldn't help but smile when she saw him in the doorjamb scratching his head, his shirt rising a little to show off the V that was formed going from his stomach to his abdomen. She licked her lips and he noticed stretching a little farther back letting his shirt ride up even more.

Jude looked away and smiled at her and she started strumming _Waste My Time_ and smiling recklessly as she hummed her third single. Though she suddenly stopped when she heard Darius's booming voice coming from outside the bus. She quickly woke up the boys and put her guitar away.

Once everyone was off the bus Darius pulled Jude into an embrace. "I didn't think you'd be joining us." Jude said and Darius just smiled looking over at Tommy.

"It's just for one show. I was convinced to come here by the glowing reviews I've been getting from Portia and Shay plus the media." Darius said with a grin. "Hey, Tom. How is it being back on tour?" Darius asked and walked over to give him a handshake.

Tommy conveniently ignored his question and grabbed his stuff and Jude's and headed into the hotel. Jude couldn't shake the feeling that Darius and Tommy had more issues than she was letting on but she did notice that he had her bag and her guitar which made her smile grow, not to mention staring at him walk made her mind wander to places it shouldn't while there were people watching.

She was snapped back into reality by Darius though. He was talking about her next album and pulled her out of her daydream. "Look, it's early and I got like two hours of sleep last night and I want to crash until rehearsal tomorrow." She said excusing herself from the group and running inside. She pulled her phone out of her pocked and she noticed that Tommy had texted her room number to her.

Once she got inside there was another bouquet of flowers waiting on her, this time it was a mixture of red and white roses with a little placed in the middle. The flowers smelled heavenly and she felt a strong pair of arms wrap around her waist and she smiled. "Thank you for my flowers, again though it's a waste of money since they won't last on the bus." She said kissing him.

"It's not a waste if it's for you." He said smiling, leaning in to kiss her again. "But with Darius here no sleepovers." He said and she groaned.

"God, why can't we just get caught making out by the press after a show or something." Jude said causing him to laugh.

"Yeah, and you'd get yanked off the tour." He warned and she let out a sigh of defeat.

"You're right. Ugh, why does this have to be so damn complicated?" She groaned and he pulled her close and kissed her temple.

"Just five more week and everything will be okay. Don't worry about it. But I'll be right next door if you need me." He said kissing her again. "Oh yeah, read the card." He called out to the adjoining room.

Jude settled onto her bed and kept her journal next to her jotting down ideas for a new song. At this rate her entire second album would be done before the tour was over with. This made her happy. She knew her next album was going to be different, more mature but she also knew that she'd be technically producing it though Tommy would be with her every step of the way, it scared the crap out of her. She crawled under the covers and turned her phone to silent and drifted to sleep her journal lying beside her.

In the next room Tommy was lounging around in sweatpants and balancing his guitar on his knee. His journal was out and he was writing down lyrics that he'd had stuck in his head for a while now. He just couldn't convey what his feelings that well which was definitely normal for him even when songwriting.

He threw his hands up in a frustrating sigh when a knock on the door came. He went to answer it and it revealed Portia on the other side. He debated on whether or not to let her in the room but he was trying to be a nicer guy so he decided to be just that. "What's up?" He asked as she walked inside.

"Jude's rehearsal is after Shay's right before the show tomorrow night. It's an outside stadium so prepare her for it." Portia said and Tommy rolled his eyes.

"You keep Shay in line and let me worry about Jude." Tommy snarked at her and he went to turn around and she grabbed his hand, pulling him close to her.

"Don't even." He said and she leaned in. "We aren't doing this. I told you before that I'm seeing someone." Tommy said adamantly.

"That's never stopped you before." She said and he pushed her away. He looked behind him and he saw Jude's retreating figure.

"I'm a different person Portia. I'm not the same asshole who married you and would sleep with almost any woman he crossed. I'm in love with the girl I'm seeing. I'd never do anything to screw that up." He said and she stepped back and rolled her eyes.

"You don't love Tommy. You didn't love me and I know you didn't love Angie. The only person you love is yourself." She spat.

"You're right I didn't love you and I thought I did love Angie until I met this girl. She's amazing. It's like I was dying and she came and revived me. She makes me feel like I can be a better man and I could never and would never screw it up by having a one time fling with you." He sneered and walked over to his door.

"You know the way out." He said and she sighed as she walked towards the door.

"When you get tired of the monogamous thing you know where to find me." She said seductively as she left.

"Not in a million years." He yelled as the door shut. He quickly walked to Jude's room and saw her sitting by the window, her guitar in hand. "Please tell me you heard all of that." He said and she looked up at him and he wiped the tears from her face. "Jude, I wouldn't ever do that to you and I know you have no right to believe me because of my past but the guilt would literally kill me if something ever happened and I lost you. I will never cheat on you, you have to believe that." He said, tears starting to form in his own eyes.

"I do, I just…ugh." She said putting the guitar down and throwing her hands up in the air. "All of this is happening so fast and I know that I love you and I know that I want to be with you I just wish that nothing else mattered you know?" She said and he pulled her close.

"Once we get back home everything will be semi-normal at least and there won't be any Portia in our lives either," he added. "I've never been faithful to anyone but I will with you." He said and Jude just laughed.

"You're getting cheesy Quincy." She said and he laughed. "I'm sorry I was eavesdropping." She said and he just shook his head.

"I left the door open. You weren't eavesdropping I'm just glad that she didn't see you." He admitted as she pulled away from him and walked to the fridge to get something to drink.

"Who is Angie?" She asked and when she realized he was taking a bit too long to answer she quickly added, "you don't have to tell me right away. You've just mentioned her a couple of times and you don't have to tell me if you don't want to." She said and he smiled motioning for her to sit on the bed with him.

"I've never told anyone else this. This is as personal as it gets for me," he said pausing. "Angie was a backup singer for BoyzAttack, her brother Hunter was a roadie he worked backstage. I fell in love or lust with her but I was married to Portia. We'd just gotten back from Vegas and we were all ready fighting. I wasn't making space for her in my life and I was sneaking around with Angie. I told her I was going to leave everything behind for her and when I told Darius he offered me more money and a better chance to become a star so I took it." He said, letting a tear fall down his cheek and taking a breath before he continued. "I told her one night that I wasn't leaving with her and she got mad. She grabbed my keys and stormed out. I went home to Portia and then it was on the news." He said, letting the tears keep falling and Jude leaned in to wipe them away. "She wrapped my car around a tree. I saw it on the news. Just like that she was gone and I could've avoided the entire thing if I hadn't been a greedy fame hog." He said and Jude took his face between her hands.

"You were 18. You were bound to make mistakes and you were bound to want to be famous. You were rising to the top fast and you wanted it all. There was nothing wrong with that. You were living out the rock star dream and things happened. But don't you dare blame yourself for her death." Jude said pulling him into her embrace.

"You have no idea how much I love you." He whispered as he kissed her and then pulled away. "No sex. I'm to emotional right now and I'd be anything but gentle with you." He said and she just smiled.

"I never thought I'd ever hear you say that." She said and he just glared at her playfully.

"Well there's nothing more than I'd love than to have sex with you right now but with Darius and Portia snooping around it's not a good idea. He leaned in and kissed her, running his tongue along her bottom lip asking for entrance, which she granted. She smiled into the kiss as their tongues battled for dominance and as soon as she got lost in the kiss there was a knock on the door.

"Dammit." She cursed as she wriggled out from under him and went to the door. She looked through the peephole and it was Darius. She noticed Tommy darting back to his room as she opened the door. "What's up?" She asked him and he just smiled.

"Your new song is phenomenal. But I wanted to ask you a question." Darius said and Jude moved to let him in her room.

"Why'd you come on this tour Jude?" He asked and she took a breath.

"Because it's good for my career. I have no interest in being with Shay again D. This is strictly a career move for me." She answered.

"I'm glad to hear that. Oh yeah, you wouldn't happen to know who Tommy is dating would you?" He casually asked and Jude tried not to give it away that it was her.

"Nope. But I know he's been seeing someone. He seems serious about her. I also know that Portia wants him back." Jude said and Darius stood there stunned. "He's a different person than he was during BoyzAttack Darius. He wants this relationship so will you please tell Portia to cool it?" She asked and he nodded.

"You have feelings for him don't you?" Darius asked her.

"He's my co-writer and my producer. We've become good friends. I wouldn't mind dating him but I'm still in high school Darius. I want him to be happy. I do care about him and as one of his close friends I'm telling you that he loves the girl he's seeing." She said and he nodded and turned to leave the room.

"Oh my god." She said as she shut the door. "I'm going to kill the next person who knocks on the door." She called and when she heard no response she walked quietly into Tommy's room and heard the shower running.

She quietly stripped down and walked into the bathroom. Her breath hitched in her throat when she saw his perfect toned ass through the shower stall. She slipped inside and wrapper her hands around his torso. She stood on her tip toes to kiss his torso and he turned around to face her.

**:+:+:+:+:+:+:**

The show was a complete success. She had done two encores, one of them was _Bound To You_ which she loved every minute of. She was happy, hell she was more than happy. Once she stepped off stage she was cornered by Shay. "Can we do _Waste My Time_?" He asked her. She contemplated tell him no but then again she wanted to be back out on the stage.

"Why not. But, no kiss." She said and he nodded.

"I'm gonna go but you'll know when I need you." He said and she rolled her eyes.

She went into her dressing room and changed clothes into a mini dark denim skirt, a black shirt that had a v-neck and had rhinestones on the neckline. She put her hair up letting a few stray curls frame her face and she slipped her boots back on just as there was a knock on the door. "Come in." She said and Tommy walked in with a huge smile on his face.

"So why'd you change?" He asked sitting down on the small couch.

"She wants me to do _Waste My Time_ with him so I'm going to do it." She answered and Tommy cocked his eyebrow at her. "I also decided that I'm changing the song. It was done before I added his lyrics to it. I'm re-releasing it as a bonus track on my next album the way it should've been done." She said and he just shook his head.

"I can't wait to see Shay's face when that happens." Tommy said and Jude got a mischievous smile on her face.

"I'm performing the new version tomorrow night in Virginia." She said happily and Tommy's face paled.

"I'm so going to be in the front row." He said pulling her into an embrace but they quickly pulled apart when there was a knock at the door.

"2 minutes." They said and Jude groaned before putting her lip-gloss and running to the side of the stage.

She took a breath before going out on the stage. Though she was nervous about performing with Shay she didn't let anyone see it. She twirled around the stage, meticulously avoiding Shay as he tried to dance close to her. She let him spin her once before the song ended and as soon as it was over she relished in the applause and made her way off stage thankful the performance was over.

She discreetly took Tommy's hand and the pair made their way to the hotel. She saw Speid and the boys in the lobby and pulled Tommy over to them really quick. "Speid I need a huge favor from you." Jude said and he groaned, sitting his guitar down.

"What's up dude?" He asked.

"If anyone asks I'm in my room asleep. Say my stomach was upset or something." She said with a pleading look on her face.

"Yeah, yeah. I got it." He said smiling gently lifting his leg to kick her in the butt as she walked away. She looked back and glared at him all the while holding a smile on her face.

"So what was that about?" He asked and she grinned.

"They'll think I'm asleep so we can go do whatever tonight." She said and he got a grin on his face.

"You know I actually want to sleep." He said and she smiled.

"I think that would be perfect. She said and he smiled taking her hand and leading her to the elevator and taking her in his arms. "What are you doing?" She asked and he just smiled.

"Enjoy. I don't do this often." He said and she smacked him as he pulled her keycard from her boot and opened the door.

"I'm going to change." She said and he placed a soft kiss on her lips before going into his room.

Jude decided to torture him a little. She put on a see through navy blue lace baby doll with no bra and the matching thong. She bit her lip as she tousled her hair and took her make up off and just re applying her vanilla lip-gloss.

"Knock, knock." She said and he dropped the remote on the ground as he saw her leaning against the doorjamb.

He bit his lip as he waked over and pulled her close to him, running his hands up and down her creamy legs stopping at the bottom of her ass before hoisting her legs around his waist and sitting her on the dresser, kissing her lips forcefully.

Jude moaned as he moved her panties aside and slipped two fingers inside of her feeling how wet she all ready was. He groaned relishing that he was the only one that could do this to her. He lips moved to her neck and she gasped as she sucked another hickey onto her delicate flesh. "Stop leaving marks on me." She said in a rushed tone and he just grinned as he continued assaulting her neck.

She brought his lips back to hers as she unbuttoned his shirt, sliding it off of his shoulders. He removed his hand from her causing as gasp as he picked her up and threw her down on the bed and he removed his jeans and his briefs causing his erection to spring free causing to lick her lip suggestively.

He crawled on top of her inching the baby doll up inch by inch as she arched her back letting him raise it over her head. She moaned when he took one of her nipples into his mouth and then the other one twirling his tongue giving it a small bite causing her to gasp.

"I don't think I could ever get tired of you." He whispered kissing his way down her abdomen and back up again. She spread her legs wide and he nestled in between them as he kissed her lips. He positioned himself at her entrance and he kissed her as he slid inside trying to hide her loud gasp.

He knew that she wouldn't be able to take all of him yet so he inched himself in slowly. He kissed her lips as her breath became ragged as he picked up his pace. He was soon thrusting fast causing her to semi yell his name and she raked her nails up and down his back and bit into his shoulder as he pulled out of her and slammed himself back in.

"OH MY-" She yelled and bit down again causing him to wince but he kissed her again feeling her walls start to tighten. He rolled his eyes back in his head as they both climaxed at the same time. "I love you." He whispered, too spent to even pull himself out of her. He leaned down and kissed her and she moved her lips to his forehead kissing away the beads of sweat. "You're shaking." She said and he just smirked.

"You wear me out." He whispered feeling himself becoming sensitive and he pulled himself out of her. He crawled up to the head of the bed and pulled the covers down and she scooted next to him, both of them passing out into a dreamless sleep.


	6. Arlington

**Start Of Something Good**

**An Instant Star FanFiction**

**Chapter 6: Arlington **

**Author: yourxwonderwallx**

**A/N: So, I'm might skip just a couple of weeks ahead. It's a 6 week tour and this is the end of the first week so we would come in, in the end of week 4. There would be two weeks left and then I'd continue the story, following seasons 2 and 3 but with a twist and forewarning: Darius will be apart of this fic but Georgia will still remain on control of G-Major.. Just let me know what you guys think and I'm making this tour just of the east coast going all the way to Miami. **

**Also, my idea was to update this every day but work got in the way of things and this chapter is going to be rather long, just a warning.**

The fact that they hadn't gotten caught yet wasn't lost on him. Though they were being reckless, extremely reckless in his opinion. She made him feel like he was 18 and on tour again. He was amazed that no one had caught on to their act yet. He was also annoyed that Portia hadn't taken a step back either.

But he let all of that drift into the back of his mind right now. Speid and the boys had conveniently ridden on the bus with Shay and everyone else leaving him and Jude alone. She was currently kissing her way down his body causing him to shiver with every touch.

She looked up at him through her lashes as she took almost all of him in her mouth and he let out a guttural moan and rolled his eyes back in his head. She bobbed her head up and down his shaft and swirled her tongue around his tip.

She started to take more of him in and with the tricks she was doing with her tongue his breathing started to become shallow, he felt his muscles begin to contract. He was trying to be quiet and not yell her name but his moans were getting louder. He kept moaning her name and his hips kept bucking forward as he kept sucking on him.

"Holy shit." He screamed as is abdomen muscles contracted and a few seconds later he came, spurting into her mouth. "So much for being quiet," he said with a shaky breath as she got up she smiled at him.

The bus came to a stop and Tommy looked out the window. They were at the hotel all ready. He groaned as he pulled up his pants and looked at her. "So what happened to a quickie?" He smirked and she just smiled.

"I thought that was quick." She responded causing him to laugh. She moved beside him and left the room gathering her things from the front cabin so they could go to the stadium for rehearsal. He spun her around, and held onto her wrist.

"You got a broad definition there because I've always assumed that meant sex." He whispered in her ear and she blushed as she snapped her rucksack shut.

"We didn't have time for that and I didn't want you leaving this bus with a hard on." She replied and causing to glance at her. "Portia hasn't backed off and I don't want her thinking you're hard for her. So do whatever you have to do to keep it down." She said causing him to smile.

"See there's one flaw in your plan Harrison."

"What's that?" She asked him.

"If I'm around you I always get hard." He whispered kissing her hair.

"You're a sex addict." She said grabbing her guitar case.

"You knew that when we started dating." He said and she rolled her eyes. He pulled her close, their lips less than an inch apart and as soon as she started leaning in he dodged her kiss and started ticking her. He threw her down on the loveseat and continued tickling her on her sides and she started gasping.

"Tommy, stop please." She pleaded in between laughs as his fingers moved up and down her sides. Her shirt rode up and he felt his pants started to tighten. He groaned and he got off her causing her to smirk at him before pulling him close and kissing him.

"Jude, we have to get off of this bus soon." He said trying to get up but she pulled him back down into another passion filled kiss. She was pushing his jacket off of his shoulders when she heard a crash.

"Dudes, come on. Portia is freaking out wondering where Tommy is," Speid said causing Tommy to groan.

"Wait a couple of minutes and then get off." He whispered to her causing her to laugh.

"You stepped right into that one." She said and he just smirked at her grabbing both of their guitars and bags and heading off of the bus.

"Sorry Speid. We got distracted." She said and he smacked her arm and in return she smacked him on the head. "Come on." He said dragging her as she grabbed her rucksack. Portia was waiting at the bottom of the stairs and she took in Jude's lips. It look like she'd been kissing and then she looked at how close she and Speiderman were. It all clicked. Jude was dating Speiderman. This made Portia even happier now she knew for sure that Tommy wasn't dating anyone.

For last week she'd thought Jude and Tommy had been dating in secret. She was sure of it but this new development had her grinning from ear to ear. Now she could have Tommy all to herself. "Jude, rehearsal is in three hours." Portia said to her and Jude nodded grabbing Speid and walking into the hotel with the band.

"Jude Harrison?" The bellman asked as they made their way through the lobby and she stopped.

"Yeah, that's me." She said and he handed her the flowers and she smiled. Purple daisies. Tommy remembered. She'd told him there were so many flowers she liked and that she couldn't possibly pick just one so he had her tell him all of them. "Thank you," she said and they walked to Portia.

"Could I have my room key please?" She asked and Portia nodded. She got on the elevator and groaned as the doors shut. She was honestly surprised Portia wasn't upstairs trying something with Tommy. The woman couldn't get it through her head that Tommy didn't want her and it really made her angry. Once she was in her room she opened the adjoining door and flew into Tommy's arms. "They're beautiful." She whispered kissing him on the cheek.

"So what would you like to do for the next couple of hours?" He asked and she just smiled.

"I have a couple of new songs I want to finish. Would it be okay if I just hold up in my room?" She asked him. "I promise I'm all your after the show." She said and he smiled.

"Go for it. Maybe I can hear one later?" He asked and she nodded giving him a kiss.

He watched her go into her room and he just smiled. He took his shirt off and walked over to the mirror looking at his shoulder. There was a deep bite mark on it and a bruise was forming around it. He couldn't help but smile remembering how it got there.

He took a deep breath. He checked his phone and there were a couple of missed calls from Sadie. He groaned not bothering to listen to the voicemails she left. He knew she was drunk. She was in the first couple she'd left him. He let her down gently and he knew that she wanted him because he was Little Tommy Q of BoyzAttack not Tom Quincy and that's why he loved Jude so damn much. She saw through his bullshit and the wall he'd put up to guard himself. She broke through it with a sledgehammer.

**:+:+:+:+:+:+:**

The rehearsal had gone smoothly and Jude was nervous. She was doing the original version of _Waste My Time_. Most of her nerves were gone though because Darius was gone. She was backstage getting ready to perform when Portia came in her dressing room hanging her clothes up.

"So, I think you and Speiderman are a cute couple." Portia said as Jude got behind the barrier to change. She almost choked.

"We aren't together." She insisted and Portia just shook her head. "We're not. I'm not seeing anyone." She said and Portia shook her head again.

"Then who was that song about the other night?" She asked and Jude just rolled her eyes as she zipped up her boots.

"It's a song Portia. Just drop it. I didn't ask you to butt into my life." Jude snipped rolling her eyes as she made her way to the stage. Jude told that she was opening with the new version of _Waste My Time_ and she made sure to tell him not to let Shay on the stage. She knew he would jump in and ruin the song.

"Hey guys. I'm gonna open the show tonight with my single _Waste My Time_," she said and the crowd went wild. "But, I'm gonna perform it the way it was originally written." She said and the band started. She looked to the side of the stage and she saw Shay with the fists clenched and Tommy hold him back.

_Friends are telling me I lost my mind__  
__When I hooked up with you__  
__Maybe that's true__  
__They say that I'll wake up one day__  
__Asking what did I do__  
__Maybe that's true too___

_But when I'm with you everything's all right__  
__All I know is how you make me feel__  
__When you're with me___

_Waste my time, waste my time__  
__Know for sure that I'll be yours, and baby you could be mine__  
__It's all about hanging out__  
__'Cause you know how to waste my time___

_Nothing's sweeter than an empty day__  
__With nowhere to be__  
__You're right there with me__  
__Kicking back and laughing as the world goes by__  
__How we let it pass__  
__Moving way too fast___

_When I'm with you I don't really care__  
__What they all want me to be__  
__I just want you beside me___

_Waste my time, waste my time__  
__Know for sure that I'll be yours, and baby you could be mine__  
__It's all about hanging out__  
__'Cause you know how to waste my time___

_Take my time and turn it inside out__  
__Go on and take my heart and spin my world around__  
__Take my love and let me get you high__  
__Can't wait for you to waste my time___

_When I'm with you I don't really care__  
__What they all want me to be__  
__I just want you beside me___

_Waste my time, waste my time__  
__Know for sure that I'll be yours, and baby you could me mine__  
__It's all about hanging out__  
__'Cause you know how to waste my time_

Once the song was done she went right into _24_, and then she was closing the show with _Bound To You_. She moved around the stage the entire set, jamming with Speid during some parts. She felt this was the best show yet but she knew the best was yet to come. She had no doubt about that.

She smiled as she made her way off of the stage. "What was that?" Shay asked, slightly yelling.

"That was my song the way it should've been released." She muttered walking past him and into her dressing room slamming the door though it didn't do any good because Shay followed her in there.

"That song wouldn't have half the success without me in it." He snarked.

"I seem to be doing just fine without you." She replied stepping back, her back hitting the vanity.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked and she rolled her eyes.

"It means I don't need someone who runs everything through their manager trying to tell me how to live my life or perform my songs. It's my life and _Waste My Time_ is my song," she yelled throwing her hands in the air shoving past time. "I can't help it your new album is tanking. You're the one who decided not to let Tommy produce it. You're the one who cheated on me and now that she cheated on you, you've decided to run back to what you gave up in the first place." She continued getting in his face. "Newsflash you're not on my radar Shay. I'm only here because it's helping my career. I don't want you back and I sure as hell don't need your permission to change my song." She finished.

What happened next she didn't expect. She felt his fist collide wit the side of her face and she stumbled but caught herself. He hit her again and she fell backwards into the vanity, scattering make-up bottles everywhere causing a loud crash to come from her dressing room. She was frozen in place. She didn't know what to do next. She saw him coming towards her and her first instinct was to kick, luckily in the right place. He kneeled over and she ran out of the room straight into Tommy's arms.

She buried her face in his chest as the tears kept falling. He looked down and saw the bloodstain on his shirt. He lifted up her face and he saw the cut on her cheek. He was beyond mad now. Speid and the rest of the band followed the commotion as well as Portia and T-Bone. "Jude, what happened?" Portia asked and they saw Shay slowly walking out of her dressing room.

Jude felt Tommy's arms leave her waist as he started to charge towards Shay. "Tommy don't," She yelled as he went to charge towards him. She grabbed his hand trying to hold him back. "Tommy he's not worth the sweat remember?" She said to him and when that didn't work she put herself in between them knowing that she couldn't let Tommy get within arms reach of him. "So help me if you hit him we're done." She hissed in a low voice hoping only Tommy would hear it. He suddenly stopped and pushed Jude aside.

"I didn't trust you before and I sure as hell don't now. If you come near her again so help me god I will kill you." He said.

"Is that a threat Quincy?" Shay asked and Tommy shook his head.

"No, Shay-Shay. It's a promise." He replied causing a chill to run up Shay's spine. Tommy had a look of pure rage on his face. "We need to get that cut looked at." Tommy hissed causing Jude to shudder. She'd never seen him this mad before. "Portia tell Darius that Jude's off this tour." Tommy called over his shoulder pulling her down the hallway.

"No." She yelled yanking her arm from his grasp. "I'm staying," she adamantly said. "I'm not leaving because he's an ass with control issues just like his uncle. I'm not going home Tommy." She pleaded with him. "This is the first week. It's going to look like I can't handle myself." She said. She knew this was about to turn into a full blown lovers quarrel but she wasn't going home.

"Jude, he hit you." Tommy hissed at her.

"And he won't get close enough to do it again." She hissed back.

"Jude, it's taking everything I have inside me not to go beat the shit out of him right now." Tommy said and Jude's face softened.

"I know that and I love you for wanting to defend me but I have to finish this tour. I just got my fane base and I'd be disappointing them. Come on, please. We can get extra security or something to make sure he doesn't get near me." She pleaded.

"Fine but, I'm calling Georgia and your parents. They have to know." He said.

"Why do you have to involve them? They're going to put me on the first plane home." She yelled at him.

"If you had listened to me in the first place then maybe you wouldn't be in this situation." He yelled back. "You are so damn stubborn and frustrating." He yelled before storming off. Jude felt tears slide down her cheek. She tried not to let herself breakdown but it was too hard no to. She slid down the wall curling her knees to her chest.

"Let's go get your face looked at." Portia said trying to take Jude's hand but she pulled away.

"I'll be fine. It's nothing foundation and cover-up won't fix. I'm going back to the hotel." She said getting up.

Once she was in her room she looked in the mirror. Her cheek was red and cut open, she knew a bruise was going to form tomorrow for sure. She continued to cry as she opened the adjoining door to find it locked. She heard Tommy yelling on the phone, probably to Darius. She left her side of the door open as she changed clothes and crawled into bed.

She had trouble falling asleep. She kept tossing and turning knowing the reason why she wasn't sleeping well was in the room next to her. He'd stopped yelling about two hours ago. She'd turned her phone off not wanting to talk to anyone. She had taken off her make up but her cheeks were still covered with tearstains.

She finally gave up sleeping and got out of the bed and went into the bathroom and turned the light on. Her cheek was slowly turning black and blue and it was swollen, almost to her eye. She sighed. So maybe make-up couldn't cover it up. She'd just take a couple of shows off and then when the swelling went down she'd use make up on it and cover it up.

She sighed before walking to his door and knocking lightly. She turned the handle and it was unlocked. She quietly opened it and she heard him sigh. She knew he was awake. "I'm sorry." She whispered. As her eyes adjusted to the darkness of his room she heard him sit up in the bed.

"Me too." He said and she walked towards him and he scooted over. "I shouldn't have yelled at you like that." He whispered and she smiled. He put his arm around her and pulled her in closer.

"I shouldn't have been so stubborn. You're just looking out for me." She said. "Who were you yelling at?" She asked him.

"Darius." He quickly answered burying his head in her neck.

"He said he'd handle Shay. He also said that you should take the next few shows off to let that heal enough to put cover-up on it. He called your parents. They're coming tomorrow, well technically later today and staying for a bit so we are going to have to cool it." He said and she winced.

"How mad were they?" She asked, her voice starting to go hoarse.

"They were pissed. D said that we could go ahead and go to South Carolina. That's where you're going to perform again. Shay just wouldn't have an opening act and a statement would be released stating that you caught the flu." Tommy continued to explain.

"I like that idea. What did Georgia say?" Jude asked pulling his arms tightly around her as they moved to lie down. She couldn't help but let a content sigh leave her. His arms felt perfect around her. Nothing could ever replace that safeness that she felt in his arms.

"She's flying out too. They want to make sure you're okay and I think that she's going to have a sit down with Shay and Darius. This could get you out of his contract, if you wanted." Tommy mentioned.

"I made a deal with Darius, Tommy." She said wriggling in his arms to face him.

"And that purpose has been filled. You got _Frozen_ from him and you went on the tour he wanted you to go on and look what happened. All I'm saying is that you fulfilled your end of the bargain." He whispered placing a kiss on her cheek.

"I know that and I appreciate you looking out for me but Shay won't get near me anytime soon and my contract runs through until after my second album is released. If we finish the album early then I'll be free from him. I don't want to piss him off. He has his hands in too many areas of the industry and I don't want to be blacklisted." She said and Tommy nodded.

He understood her agreement and he praised her for being so strong he just wished that when she was dealing with the after math later on today that he could hold her hand and hold her close to him and the fact that he couldn't was absolutely killing him.

"I love you Quincy. I think we should tell my parents. We can always lie and say that EJ will replace you as the chaperone. Of course we know that she won't because she's in the Bahamas right now with her boyfriend. I'm tired of lying." She said and he smiled and leaned in and kissed her.

"We'll talk about it more in the morning. Georgia said she'd call when they were on their way so we should get some sleep." He said kissing her one last time before she curled into his chest and closed her eyes.

**:+:+:+:+:+:+:**

The next day was a whirlwind. They woke up late and Georgia only called when they landed. Luckily for them they'd just gotten out of the shower and she was in her room getting dressed with the adjoining door locked for extra measures.

They'd agreed to keep things quiet. They both understood that Georgia was taking a risk helping them and they didn't want to push their luck. Jude groaned as she was pulling on clothes because almost everything she had smelled like him. Hell, she smelled like him because she couldn't get enough of his cologne or body wash. The smell made her weak at the knees. She just hoped her parents didn't notice.

She finally decided on wearing simple dark cut destroyed denim boot cut jeans, and a Kurt Cobain t-shirt with her hair straightened, mainly to hide the hickeys on her neck. He couldn't help but smile when she let him in her room, through the outside door. "They're downstairs. You really should turn on your phone though." He said as he held her close walking down the hallway.

"I did and it was full of texts from Shay trying to apologize and voicemails and I didn't feel like listening to any of them so I just turned it back off." She said shrugging her shoulders. He pulled her close and kissed her like his life depended on it. When they pulled apart they were both gasping for breath and they made their way to the hotel restaurant where her parents and Georgia were waiting.

Jude's mom gasped when she saw her cheek and Jude took a deep breath as she sat down in the chair that Tommy pulled out for her, the action not going unnoticed by her father, and Jude couldn't help but throw a smile his way.

"Jude, I don't think it's a good idea you staying on this tour." Her mother said as the waiter took their drink orders.

"Tommy tried to talk me into going home. We argued almost all night about it. I'm not doing it. It'll cost me my fan base and future album sales and god knows what Eden is going to say about this. Tommy and Darius talked for a while last night." Jude said and then paused.

"He's putting a private therapist on the tour for Shay for his anger management. D also said that Jude isn't going to perform again until South Carolina. That's a little over two weeks away to give her time to heal and rejuvenate. He also said she doesn't have to tag along that we would go ahead and go there, the band included." Tommy said trying not to sound like his mind had all ready been made up.

"I still don't like it." Victoria said and Stuart shook his head.

"Jude wants to stay. I'll stay on the tour with her. I can work from here. This way Shay won't be able to try anything." Stuart offered and Jude's face paled.

"No. I'm not going to be babysat." She insisted. She felt Tommy grab her hand under the table and give it a squeeze of reassurance.

"Jude, I think it's a good idea." Her mother and Georgia agreed causing Tommy to choke on the water he was drinking.

"No. I'll look like a kid. I'm 16 and I can handle myself. I proved that last night. Hell, I had to stop Tommy from trying to kill Shay." She defended herself and Victoria shot a look his direction and Stuart gave him a grateful grin.

"How this Jude, Tommy and the band go ahead and leave for South Carolina and then when it's time for her to perform again Stuart will join her for the last leg of the tour." Georgia said trying to come up with a compromise. She threw a look at the couple telling them that this was their only option.

"Fine." Jude muttered and Stuart agreed. Jude excused herself to go to the restroom and not a second later Georgia followed her.

"You pulled him back?" Georgia asked as they were in the confines of the women's room.

"Yeah. I don't think I've ever seen him that mad before. I don't want to see that look in his eyes again." Jude admitted and Georgia looked at her. "He had a look of love mixed with pure rage in his eyes and he was so angry while he was on the phone with Darius I thought he was going to break the phone. He was so damn protective of me it was unreal. I'm sure Portia figured it out. She's been eyeing him the entire time and trying to hit on him." Jude explained and Georgia pulled her into a hug.

"I wasn't sure but I am now." She said as she released her.

"What about?" Jude asked.

"When Tommy came to me the morning you guys left. He was so damn happy. I'd noticed a change in him since the two of you met. You subtly changed him, for the better and he hasn't even realized it yet but he will. His eyes lit up when he told me he was in love with you. We'd talked about you before, I had a feeling after your birthday and then he confessed to me that the two of you kissed and then you signed with Darius looking for a reason to get him to stay. He's been out of the tabloids and then there was last night he was so worried about you that he risked everything to protect you." Georgia finished.

Jude couldn't help but let a stray tear fall down her face and she quickly pulled herself together. "Come on. My parents are going to wonder what's taking so long." Jude said and when she came back to the table their food had arrived.

They all ate in silence and Jude was unaware that her father was paying more attention to her than to his food. She was sneaking glances and stealing smiled with Tommy all throughout the meal. Her father knew that something was going on between them and he could tell from the look in Tommy's eyes that it was real. He observed his interaction with his youngest daughter it was completely different than he one he'd encountered between Tommy and Sadie a few weeks before.

This was something real. While he was watching them he felt like he was intruding on an intimate moment as he watched Jude carelessly pick the pickles off of her burger and pass them to Tommy who put them on his and he slid the onions from his burger to hers. It was as if they'd been doing this dance for most of their lives.

He made a mental note to ask Jude what was going on when he got to South Carolina in a couple of weeks but for now he was going to let it go. His daughter had been through enough and he knew that his almost ex-wife would yank Jude from the tour and G-Major in a heartbeat. Granted if he couldn't see the love in Tommy's eyes he would agree with her.

As the family finished their meal Georgia said she was going to go meet with Darius who'd gotten there a few hours before. Jude called out to her that she had no intentions of seeing Darius and Georgia nodded. "I'm gonna go back up to my room. Call me when you're ready to leave Jude." Tommy said and she smiled, wanting so badly to pull him close and kiss him but she didn't, she just subtly glanced at his ass and he walked away and she tried her best not to lick her lips. She raised her glass to her lips and she noticed Tommy turn around and mouth 'I love you' to her and he shook his ass he was walked away causing her to almost choke on her drink and try not to laugh.

"So, when are you guys going back?" Jude asked and her mother smiled.

"Tonight. I've got two open houses tomorrow. I wish we could've seen you perform." Her mother said and Jude just smiled.

"I just performed a new song and changed two of my old ones. All of them will be on my new album." She said as her parents got up and she followed. They walked her back to her room and Jude heard yelling on the other side of the door. Tommy must've been talking to Darius again. She winced when she heard what sounded like a phone crash against the wall.

"Is Tommy's room right next to yours Jude?" Her mother asked and she shrugged.

"I don't spend a lot of time with him. I'm mostly with the band. I see him before rehearsals. The boy's room is usually on the other side of mine." She said nonchalantly hoping her parents bought it. Jude was looking around her room and she realized some of his clothes were mixed in with her and she realized that his shower gel and hair stuff was in her bathroom, which her father was in right now.

She took a deep breath and then she heard a knock at the door. She opened it to reveal Portia. "I just wanted to tell you that I'll be tagging along to North Carolina." She said and Jude rolled her eyes.

"Tommy is my chaperone, you're Shay's and for the record Tommy has a girlfriend waiting on him back home. If he wanted you he'd be with you back off and leave him alone. There's a reason you two aren't still married." Jude hissed at her.

"Really, then why did he ask me to come?" She snarked before turning on her heel and walking away leaving Jude stunned.

"He wouldn't do that." She called after her as Portia was making her way down the hallway.

Jude slammed the door walking back into her room. "What did Portia want hon?" Her mother asked.

"She just wanted to butt into stuff that isn't her business." Jude said and took two aspirin. "I love you guys but we have like a 10 hour drive ahead of us and I have a headache from hell." She said and her parents just nodded.

"I'll see you in a couple of weeks." Her father said hugging her and then her mother. They said their goodbyes before she let out a sigh of relief as she shut her room door and opened the adjoining door.

"I was just about to knock." He said walking inside.

"I'm going to strangle Portia." Jude said as he pulled her close, her back resting on his chest as his hands moved to knead out the knots in her shoulders trying to relax her.

"What happened?" He asked as he lazily moved his hands up and down her sides before returning to massaging her shoulders.

"She told me that he was going to be coming with us and I told her you had a girlfriend back home and that if you wanted her you guys would still be married." She said and Tommy just smiled.

"I'll talk to Darius again." Tommy said and he turned her to face her and kissed her senseless. "I've been wanting to do that all day." He said, his knees almost going weak.

"Ditto." She said. "So we almost got busted. Some of yout stuff is in my bathroom and your clothes are mixed with mine." She said and he smiled.

"We might as well be cohabitating." He joked and she just laughed at him.

"Go get the boys ready. I want to leave in an hour or so." She said and he kissed her once more before going to get things ready to leave for South Carolina.


	7. South Carolina: Part 1

**Start Of Something Good**

**An Instant Star FanFiction**

**Chapter 7: South Carolina part 1**

**Author: yourxwonderwallx**

**A/N: This story picks up in South Carolina but this is just the first part. The two or so weeks where Tommy, Jude and SME are while Jude isn't performing. Song used is **_**Noticed**_** by **_**MUTEMATH. **_

Tommy books three rooms, one of which was across the hall from the other two and the other two were adjoining rooms though he didn't plan on sleeping in the other one until their guest arrived. Tommy gave the boys specific instructions though he knew they couldn't get into much trouble but right now his main focus was that he had Jude for two weeks by themselves.

Though right now sex wasn't on his mind. It was just being with her that he was enjoying and he'd never been like this before ever with a girl. He'd simply had sex and then let them go wanting more, even though he didn't. This was different for him and he loved the feelings he felt when she simply held his hands.

He knew it was wrong but it felt right in every aspect and that's what mattered the most to him. So they were sitting in a park, under a shady tree and she was curled into him as he was absentmindedly running his fingers through her hair. She sighed contently but wasn't too comfortable because her cheek was hurting, though Tommy was trying really hard to make her forget about it, and usually he did a great job.

"So, how long do you think it will be before my dad finds out about us?" She asks reaching over him for a sip of their drink.

"I don't know but I have no intentions of getting caught." He said proudly.

"Uh huh." She said and he rolled his eyes. "Thank god Darius made Portia stay behind." She said breathing a sigh of relief.

"You're telling me. I've never hit a woman before but I just want to slap her but I never will though." He admitted.

"I'll do it and then blame it on PMS." She stated proudly causing him to chuckle.

"So, I have something to show you." He said and she smiled sitting up and letting him move to reach for the guitar.

"You should really think about another solo album." She said as he tuned the guitar.

"Nah, I'm happy behind the soundboard." He said and she just smacked him on the arm. "Do you want me to play or not?" He asked her and she immediately apologized and she started to strum.

_Careful when you open__  
__It's easy to be broken__  
__In the strangest fashion__  
__You start a chain reaction__  
__When you look my way__  
__Something's bound in a way__  
__And I wonder if I ever felt this before___

_And all this time oblivious__  
__To what you make so obvious__  
__I can't believe I've never noticed my heart before___

_You are reaching something that is beating__  
__I can't believe I've never noticed my heart before__  
__Over and again they sink out of our skin__  
__I can't believe I've never noticed my heart before__  
__At least it was never until I noticed you___

_And your ways capture what I've misplaced__  
__In the perfect fashion__  
__Just watch my hearts reaction__  
__This part of you is nothing that I'm used to__  
__But I won't close my eyes cause they're onto you__  
__And all this time it was staring me blind__  
__I can't believe I've never noticed my heart before___

_The only time I noticed my heart is when I noticed you _

"Who are you and what have you done with Tom Quincy?" She asked, wiping tears from her eyes.

"I've always been here. There's something you need to know." He whispered and she took the guitar from his hands and he ran his fingers down her cheek wincing at the cut and bruise that were there.

"Out with it. There's nothing you can say that's going to scare me off." She said and he laughed a little.

"Kwest is the only person to hear my music. Portia eavesdropped on my studio time when I did _Frozen_ but it didn't have half of the material or half of the potential that a new album could have for me but I just don't think I'm ready but when I am I promise you'll be right beside me." He said and pulled her close.

"I need a favor from you." She asked and he raised his eyebrows.

"I need to go shopping, by myself." She said and he immediately shook his head. She crawled onto his lap and kissed his neck in just the right spot. "I promise you it'll be worth it." She cooed in his ear, nipping at his neck.

"Not a chance." He said switching their position and pinning her against the ground and her hands above her head kissing her fiercely before moving to kiss her neck.

"You know I was going to surprise you later tonight with what I bought but I've been persuaded." She whispered as he nuzzled her neck.

"Persuaded to do what?" He asked.

"Bring you with me. It'll be worth it." She said wriggling out from beneath him and flipping them so the was resting on top of him. "Did I mention you're wearing my favorite jeans today?" She asked, grinding her pelvis against his.

"Maybe." He said trying to kiss her but she pulled away causing him to pout. Come on Quincy." She said pulling him up. He put his guitar in the case and grabbing their things heading for the car. "I'm driving." She said and he groaned.

"Where exactly are we going?" He asked and she giggled and held a smile on her face. He glanced at her and she was carefree in this moment. If he could keep her this happy then nothing else would matter.

"I need to get some things and they were supposed to be a surprise but you just can't let me go can you?" She asked and he grinned.

"Not a chance." He said and she grinned leaning in to kiss him.

She started the car and headed towards the mall. "You may want to put a disguise on." She said and he gave her a sharp look. "Then again probably not, we aren't in Canada anymore and your music isn't from this decade so I think you're safe." She said with a smirk causing him to forget everything and just let out a small laugh.

"I'm teaching you well Harrison." He mused and she nodded as she pulled into the mall parking lot.

"We are going to one store in particular oh and I'm dying my hair." She said and he grabbed her as she went to get out o the car.

"What color?" He asked and she smiled.

"My natural one." She said beaming and he just grinned.

"Why?"

"Because it's time for a change." She simply said getting out of the car dragging him with her.

They didn't hold hands when they walked into the mall, in fact Jude convinced him to leave her while she got her hair done. Though he sat in the coffee shop across the salon and got a double espresso and the paper and listened to his MP3 player.

Once Jude as done in the salon she saw Tommy engrossed in the paper and made her get away to Victoria's Secret first to pick up more of that vanilla cupcake and strawberry shortcake flavored lip glosses she loved so much and then she set out to Frederick's Of Hollywood.

She picked out a neon purple halter babydoll that was had a clasp at the breasts but was open and stopped around the bottom of her butt. She found a spaghetti strap tiered babydoll both with matching thongs. She grabbed a corset with a matching garter belt and thigh highs and heels to match.

She'd decided if she was doing this that she was going all out. She had a weekly allowance that she didn't use at all last week, and she'd been given extra shopping money since she had some down time. She quickly went into the dressing room to try everything on. She also needed to remember to unpack his dress shirt and tie that she'd stolen from him that night. She had a plan and it was simple. Once a week she was going to wear something for him. She was buying three outfits and then she had his shirt. She was going to see just how crazy she could drive him.

She put on the halter baby doll first and got a mischievous grin on her face. Before she could talk herself out of it she posed in the mirror and snapped a picture, complete with her biting her lip before sending it to Tommy.

She quickly changed into the rest of the clothes, making sure they fit before checking out. She asked the saleslady if she had a bag that didn't have a label on it and she quickly put the items in the bag and thanked Jude for her purchase.

She made her way back to the coffee shop to see Tommy still completely engrossed. She came up behind him and put her hands over his eyes. "Guess who." She said before kissing him on his neck in that special spot. She took her hands off of his eyes and she came to sit on front of him.

"Wow." He said and she smiled.

"Have you checked your phone yet?" She asked and he nodded. "You may want to." She said, grinning from ear to ear. She got up and went to order a caramel macchiato with extra foam and caramel. She heard his sharp intake of breath, making her grin even wider as grabbed her drink.

"When did you take this?" He asked, trying to remain calm but almost all of the blood in his body was rushing to his groin. He knew he was screwed because he was wearing impossibly tight jeans today and at this rate he wasn't going to have any circulation.

"Well you looked content so I went and grabbed a few things." She said sipping her drink.

"What else did you get?" He asked trying to peak in the bag.

"Nope. Not a chance. We'll get caught if I let you see what's inside." She snipped and grabbed his hand under the table. She quickly let it go when she saw someone approaching.

"Wow, oh my god. I saw you live last night in Arlington Jude. You were amazing." She said going all fan girl on them.

"Thank you for the compliment." Jude replied and she was thrust with the program from last night the girl wanting her to sign it.

"Thank you so, so much." She said before running off.

"Imagine that but a whole lot more and with females tugging on everything." Tommy said and Jude shuddered. "Yeah, get used to it Harrison." He grinned taking a sip of her drink causing her to gasp. "You and your damn caramel." He said trying to pretend he didn't like it.

"At least I don't use the whole sugar container." She shot back and he winced.

"At least I can drink a double espresso when I need to." He countered and she couldn't help but laugh.

"We are a pair aren't we?" She asked and he smiled.

"Come on. Lets go grab the boys and get some dinner." He said finishing off her macchiato. She couldn't help but smile as he pulled her close heading out the side entrance of the mall. The ride back to the hotel was silent. He simply held her hand in the middle of the two seats, rubbing his thumb over her cheek.

She called the boys from the car and they were waiting in front of the hotel so they could easily go.

"So, two weeks of rest and relaxation we are going to run out of movies." Kyle joked as they got in the large SUV.

"Dude that's why we need video games." Wally said and Speid high fived him.

Jude smiled at her idiot bandmates as they pulled out of the hotel parking lot.

"How's it looking?" Speid asked and Jude turned around in her seat. She noticed the boys trying to wince but they all took a sharp intake of breath. It wasn't as bad as it could've been but they both knew that it was going to look worse before it got better, the three of them had their fair share of black eyes from bullies and fights at school.

Neither of them had ever been violent, only fighting back in self defense but last night they had to force themselves from attacking the wanna be rapper. He crossed a line, a line he crossed when he cheated on Jude to begin with but they weren't Jude's backup band when that happened so they agreed to graciously let it slide.

"Dude, payback is gonna be a bitch." Wally commented causing Jude to glare at them.

"We aren't going to hurt him, just have some fun." Speid said with a shit eating grin on his face. Jude knew full well what they were up to and she just rolled her eyes.

"Talk to them please. They're plotting back there." She said to Tommy.

"Now why would I want to do that?" He asked and she gave him an incredulous look. "They said they weren't going to hurt him." Tommy added, trying to act innocent.

"I know of your past Quincy. You're not helping them." She said sternly. "I want it dropped. When he gets down here and we start performing again I know there will be tension but I'm gonna have a bodyguard and our rehearsals won't be at the same time if it can be helped so please don't do anything stupid." Jude warned and they all smiled.

"Don't worry dude, everything will be fine." Kyle said, his eyes still holding a glint of mischief.

**:+:+:+:+:+:+:**

Jude decided that tonight was the night for her first outfit. They'd been here three nights and she knew that Speid and the boys were playing video games, all night. Tommy hadn't stepped foot in the room that was supposed to be his. Their stuff was put away in a dresser, their stuff hanging together in the hotel closet.

Jude couldn't help but smile at these things.

She remembered a conversation Portia was having with one of her friends when they were in Boston and she had said that even when she and Tommy were married that he didn't make space for her at his place and that he had been hesitant to even let her stay the night before they got married. This made her smile even wider.

She peeked around the corner from the bathroom and Tommy was on his laptop typing away furiously. She smiled, as she got dressed. She put on one of her thongs, and her garter belt and thigh highs and she put his dress shirt on only buttoning the top button and then putting his grey tie around her neck. She tousled her hair and put on some lip-gloss and did her make up, covering up the bruise. The swelling had gone down. You really couldn't tell it was there but the outline of the cut still remained.

She knew performing with this make up on would make it horrible because she'd be sweating underneath the lights. She knew Tommy was right about not performing right away. She let those thoughts simmer in the back of her mind as she walked out of the bathroom.

He looked up from his computer when he smelled her perfume and when he saw her, his mouth started to water and his eyes looked starting from her slender legs all the way to her head. He'd never ever wanted another as much as he wanted her right now.

"Well?" She asked walking towards him and he was speechless. Jude smiled at the satisfaction that she'd just rendered Canada's most eligible bachelor and playboy completely and utterly speechless, again. She sauntered over to him. His eyes were glued to her legs. They seemed to be over a mile long. He smirked when he noticed his tie around her neck.

"Fuck," was all he said as he sat his computer on the nightstand and pulled her close to the edge of the bed, standing in between his legs. He was eye level with her breasts and he gently unbuttoned the top button and gently licked a line between the valley of her breasts before taking one of them in her mouth and gently tugging on her nipple causing her to moan and roll her body into his touch. His mouth soon turned attention to her other nipple.

He slid the shirt off of her shoulders and loosened the tie letting them both fall to the floor. "What do you want?" She whispered in his ear after a moan.

"You," he simply said. "All I want is you." He whispered pulling her down on the bed and putting her head at the head of the bed. He kissed his way down her stomach before unclasping the garter belt and slid each of her stockings down her legs slowly, kissing the exposed skin on each leg, causing moan after moan to leave her lips.

"Tommy," she moaned making him that much harder. He winced at the pain his erection was causing him so he stopped to get out of his jeans. He felt a little better but he felt his cock twitching at the site before him. He motioned for Jude to lift her ass and he slid the garter belt down along with the thong. He gently nibbled and kissed the skin right beside her vagina causing her hips to buck.

The moans she was making were enough to make him come right there but he wouldn't lose it, not yet. He blew at her southern lips before shoving two fingers inside of her and crooking them, hitting her g-spot causing her to scream out his name. He smirked as his tongue licked her clit making her hips buck again.

He stopped when he felt her walls tightening. She groaned at the loss of his fingers and he flipped their positions where she was on top. She closed her eyes and she gently sank onto him, letting out a moan. She started moving, her boobs bouncing up and down, and her long hair falling in her face.

She rolled her hips and he started meeting her rhythm bringing him closer to his orgasm. She leaned down to kiss him gently biting his lip. He raked his nails down her back, bringing her close to him. Jude's orgasm ripped through her body, almost knocking her breath out of her. She screamed his name as he flipped their positions and he started thrusting into her using his fingers to play with her clit causing her to match him thrust for thrust.

"Tommy." She yelled and he thrusted into her two more times before they climaxed at the same time. "Shit," she whispered as he moved to lie beside her.

"I love you," he whispered to her as she turned to face him. "So what made you decide to do that?" He asked.

"Do what?" She answered his question with her own, trying to play dumb.

"Dress up, the make up. Why'd you do it?" He asked draping his arm around her side, pulling her in closer.

"When I was sat down to have 'the talk' when I started dating Shay I never imagined doing anything like that with him. I'd decided to wait then you kissed me on my birthday and I realized I'd wait forever if I had to, to be with you and I just wanted to do something for you because you've done so much for me." She said and he smiled. "You've risked everything to be with me Tommy, I mean everything and then you've protected me from Shay and Darius and I just wanted to thank you." She said looking up at him through her lashes.

"Jude, you don't have to do all of that for me. I'm happy just being here with you whether you're naked or wearing ripped jeans and a tee with messy hair." He said and she smiled.

"Even guitar calluses?" She asked.

"Guitar calluses and all." He said before reaching over her and turning the light off. "I love you." He said again before he closed his eyes and fell into a peaceful sleep.


	8. South Carolina: Part 2

**Start Of Something Good**

**An Instant Star FanFiction**

**Chapter 7: South Carolina part 2**

**Author: yourxwonderwallx**

**A/N: South Carolina is going to have three parts. This picks up a couple of days after the last chapter.**

Tommy was asleep, peacefully. Jude was draped across his chest and a sheet was barely covering them. The pair had smiles on their faces. Stuart Harrison observed the room. His stuff was here, mixed with hers, the bathroom looked the same.

"Morning." He announced, clearing his throat and Tommy jumped up, pulling a sheet around Jude nudging her awake but, as always she was being stubborn. "We need to chat." Stuart said before continuing. "I'm gonna let you get dressed. Meet me downstairs." He finished before leaving the room.

Tommy quickly got dressed and left a note on the pillow for her before going downstairs. He sighed as he got off of the elevator. He saw Stuart sitting in the hotel dining room and he joined him. "Mr. Harrison." Tommy said as the waiter placed a large cup of coffee in front of him.

"How long?" He asked and Tommy just looked at him. "How long have you been sleeping with my daughter?" He asked and Tommy hung his head.

"Since the first week of the tour. We started dating a few days before that, Sir." He said and Stuart took a sip of his coffee.

"I noticed it when I was in Arlington. The looks, the way you both traded food without thinking about it. The fiercely protective look in your eyes. The worry when Victoria wanted her to go home. I knew if Victoria knew she'd pull Jude from the tour but I wanted an explanation especially considering that you were kissing Sadie the night you finished Jude's album." He said.

"I've been in love with your daughter since I met her. I was trying to take my mind off of her and Sadie was there. The night of Jude's album release I told Sadie that I was in love with Jude and I apologized. She was silent for a while then she told me that she saw me as Little Tommy Q and not for Tom Quincy. She said she understood and that she wasn't surprised that I was in love with Jude." He said taking a beat before continuing. "I love her. She makes me feel alive. She understands everything about me. She knows almost everything about it. I told her things that I've never told anyone I've been seeing ever. Jude gave me a choice that night and I realized that I'd lose her if I kept seeing Sadie. I made a choice that night and I don't regret it. We talked almost all night, and I told her that I wasn't going to push her into anything. She made the decision to take our relationship to the next level." Tommy said, hoping her father would understand just how much he loved her.

He poured a little bit of sugar and cream in his coffee before taking a sip. "You both drink coffee the same way." Stuart mused. "Were you going to hide your relationship?" He asked Tommy.

"We planned on telling everyone when we got home." Tommy answered him. "Georgia knows. She knew something was going on after Jude's birthday." Tommy admitted to him and he nodded for him to continue. "Kwest knew I had feelings for her and that night I couldn't take my eyes off of her. I stopped myself from pummeling Shay and then I went to look for her. She was going on and on about how she needed a way to fix what was wrong with her and how she wasn't good enough and she kept asking me and I snapped. I told her she was asking the wrong guy and I kissed her." Tommy said and Stuart took another gulp of coffee. "I knew it was wrong. I knew she was my artist but the way she was putting herself down, I just needed her to know that she was enough and that nothing was wrong with her. I told her if we were going to continue working together we had to forget about the kiss, and then she got angry and then everything about your affair came out and I just wanted nothing more than to take her in my arms and kiss her and tell her it would be okay and then when she gave me that ultimatum everything just hit me all at once and I told Georgia that I was coming on the tour she didn't fight me. She just gave me rules and of course those rules got shot to hell the first night." He finished. "Given my past I wouldn't let my daughter date me. My past is horrible but I love your daughter. I'd do anything in this world for her." He said.

"Dad, please." She begged startling both of them. "Please don't tell mom. Please don't make him leave. Please don't give me a choice." She whispered the last part sitting down beside Tommy and taking his hand. "I love him. He's everything. He's my music. He helps me write and compose and I couldn't do this without him. I'll choose him." She said causing Tommy to look at her. "We'll announce our relationship after the tour." She said and her father simply looked at her. She had dyed her hair back blonde and she was happy. Her face looked almost healed and she looked happier than he'd seen her in a long time.

"How'd you even get in the room?" She asked him taking a sip of Tommy's coffee.

"I told the concierge that I was your father. They called Georgia for confirmation. She tried to call you both and tell you I was coming early but got no answer." He said.

It dawned upon them both that neither one of them had charged their phones in days. "Oops." Jude said, her hand still woven with Tommy's. She took another drink of his coffee and Tommy just smirked.

"Get your own." He said, playing with her and she just smiled.

"Why when I can have yours?" She asked biting her lip.

Tommy just shook his head and finished the last of it as the waiter brought the pot to refill their cups. As Stuart watched the exchange, he knew nothing would break them up and that nothing would keep them apart. He was going to have to accept that Jude was grown up now, which was something he didn't want to admit.

"Here's the deal. I can see you both are serious about one another." Stuart said and paused before continuing. "I'm not going to bust you but there will be rules. On school nights no sleepovers, midnight curfew on those nights only because of recording; no weekend curfew but if your grades slip Jude this will change." He said and Jude nodded.

"Why are you making these rules though?" She asked. "Are you moving back home?" She asked hopeful.

"Yes but," he said before trailing off.

"But what?"

"The divorce was final two days ago and your mom is seeing Don, her divorce lawyer. She's been seeing him since before my affair. That's why she had all those business trips. She's moving in with him so I'm moving home since Yvette and I broke up." He said and Jude almost choked on her coffee.

"So you were both cheating on each other. Nice." Jude said trying not to laugh.

"So are we clear on the rules?" He asked and the couple nodded. "And before you ask I'm not going to make him move rooms. It'd be pointless because you'd just go behind my back and do it anyways." Stuart said and Jude couldn't help but laugh.

"I never thought you'd be okay with us dating dad." She said and he smiled.

"It was your mothers idea to have chaperones at the farm house. I was against it. I knew something was going on between you both and then when I heard your album Jude, it was amazing and I knew it was about him, or at least most of it was."

She tried not to blush but she couldn't help it. "Dad, thank you." She said and he just nodded.

"Don't make me regret this." Stuart said and they both nodded their heads in unison. "Now about what I walked into this morning." He said and Jude cut him off.

"Don't even dad. We are being careful. Mom wouldn't let me come on the tour without the pill and I know what I'm doing." She said trying to stop this conversation from going down another path.

They ordered breakfast and Stuart sat back and watched the interaction between Jude and her boyfriend, if that's what he was. They were different from anything he'd seen with Sadie interacting with her boyfriends. This was simple but complicated. He knew that Tommy would do anything to protect her, and he could tell that Jude would do the same for him. "Oh and one more things guys," he said before continuing. "No more sex." He finished causing Jude to choke on Tommy's coffee. "You know I half expected him to react more than you hon." He said and she just blushed and rolled her eyes. "I'm in the room next to you both, as far as Darius is concerned, I'm bunking with Tommy and when we go back on the road, I will be." He said sternly and he could've sworn Jude's face went two shades paler.

**:+:+:+:+:+:+:**

A few days later Tommy and Jude were sitting on the roof of the hotel working on one of her new songs. They'd been fighting for most of the day about the lyrics and the fact that Jude wanted him to sing it with her. To be honest he didn't know why they continued to fight though because it was obvious to him that she was right then again, he was just too damn stubborn to admit it.

"You win Harrison." He quickly said and she stopped strumming the guitar. "I'll do two songs that's all you get." He said, defeated. The thunder rolled and lightning stuck and the rain started pouring. He quickly put their guitars away and when he was done he looked at her.

She had a carefree look on her face and a huge smiled. When he stood up she flung herself in his arms, kissing him fiercely. She put a hand on either side of his face and he wrapped his arms around her middle hoisting her up, her legs wrapping around his waist.

They walked backwards and landed against the side of the building. "I love you.'' She said as they pulled away.

"I love you too." He answered, kissing her again, her back landing against the building.

Once they broke apart, he put her down and she was gasping for air. "You know I've experienced a lot of firsts with you Quincy." She said and he pulled her close.

"I'm glad." He said grabbing their guitars. "Come on. Let's go take a shower." He said and lead to her their room. As soon as he opened the door he threw her over his shoulder and sat the guitars down running into the shower and turning it on hot before dropping her.

He kissed her again peeling her shirt off and unclasping her bra. When they broke apart he dropped her shirt and she pulled his off. They quickly got undressed, shimmying out of their wet jeans before their lips were attached again.

He pressed her against the shower wall as he wrapped a leg around her waist before swiftly entering her. He kissed her to cover up her moan. They weren't taking any time, as he thrusted into her swiftly. Soon over the running water all that could be heard was skin slapping skin and quiet moans that were quickly covered up with kisses.

"Don't stop." She whispered into his ear as her walls started to clench around him. "Tommy, please." She begged and he picked his pace up as her orgasm ripped through her. She bit down on his arm in order to cover her scream as the aftershocks racked her body. Tommy came a few thrusts later, spent and panting as he braced himself on the shower stall.

"Shit." He said, trying to get the courage to move again.

"I know."

"I never thought that I'd ever experience this with anyone." He said, gathering his thoughts.

"What sex in the shower?" She snipped and he just kissed her.

"No. Everything. With you it's like I'm experiencing it all again, for the first time. You make everything feel better." He said and she brought her lips to his again. "If I ever lost you Jude. It would kill me." He said and she smiled.

"I know the feeling." She said and he smiled kissing her again. They both collapsed against the wall, holding her in his arms as they sat under the hot water. "So, I think that we just need to have sex in here." She said and he nodded, kissing her hair.

"I concur." He whispered as she moved to straddle his lap. She kissed him, her hands cupping his face and his hands running up and down her back.

"I don't think I want to finish the tour." She said as they pulled apart.

"You've come this far. You're finishing it. When you perform here there's only two weeks left." He said and she pressed her forehead to his.

"I know, I just want to stay here with you in our own little bubble. No press, no outside world. Just us and our guitars." She said.

"Maybe get a place where no one could find us and record our own music." He said and she smiled.

Once the water turned cold they got out and he dried her off before wrapping a towel around his waist. "I knew I should've been in your dressing room after that show." He said suddenly and she turned to look at him.

"Don't you dare blame yourself for what happened to me. It wasn't your fault. Unless you planned on knocking him out before the show no one could've prevented it." She said and he pulled her close. "I love you for wanting to protect me, and in fact this will be the second time I've said those words to you but you won't be there for me all the time Quincy." She noted and he just smiled.

"But, I can try." He whispered pulling on a pair of briefs and sweatpants. "See, this is why hate touring. I'd much rather be cooking you dinner than eating out tonight." He said and she smiled slipping into his BoyzAttack tee and a short pair of yoga shorts.

"You and me both but we can order room service and watch a movie." She said and he smiled.

"Can I have you for dessert?" He asked and she blushed.

"I think that can be arranged." She said causing him to get a look of lust on his face.

**:+:+:+:+:+:+:**

Three days later Tommy woke up with no Jude wrapped around him. He looked to the pillow and there was a note saying she went out with her dad and the band, and telling him that she'd be back later on. He pulled on a pair of sweats and grabbed his phone, calling Georgia.

"Hey, we need to talk." He said and she waited for him to continue. "I told Jude that I'd do two duets with her on her album." He said and he heard her take a sharp intake of breath.

"I didn't think you were going back into the booth Tom." She said with surprise in her voice.

"I didn't plan on it either but these songs need to be on her album and they don't work without me." He answered.

"If they go well, which I'm fairly certain they will would you consider doing a full studio album?" She asked him.

"I don't know. I mean I'd love to do something better than _Frozen_, it was weak and me just being an idiot teenager but this would be different which is why I don't know if I want to." He said and she could hear him smile.

"I think you should let people get to know the real you and this album would do that so just think about it. I won't put you under a contract but you will have a budget and a deadline." She said to him.

"Why no contract G?" He asked stunned.

"Because I know once you get out there you'll want to do another, and that my friend is where the contract comes in." She said with a smile.

"You sure are sure of yourself G." He told her and she just laughed.

"You haven't realized it yet but she's changed you Tom. She's brought out the man I always knew you could be."

"I know she has, hell her father didn't kill me after what happened when he got here." He said, trying not to laugh.

"You're one lucky bastard but what I said about your relationship stands Tommy. If it gets in the way of her album, you will be taken off of it. I won't fire you but you won't be her producer anymore." Georgia said sternly.

"I promise it won't come to that." He said, full well knowing it would be a challenge to keep his hands off of Jude while they were in the studio. "What if I told you that I see us together in the long run?" He asked, a smile never leaving his face.

"I'd say that I agree and that you just don't need to rush it."

"I'm not going to but, I just…" He started and then left off, pausing for a moment. "I feel different than I felt with Portia or Angie. I feel like myself, like I don't have to hide any part of me." He said and he could tell she was smiling.

"That my friend is love." She said. "Darius just walked in, so call me if you decide to do it ahead of schedule." She said and he said goodbye and hung up the phone.

He decided that he didn't want to be cooped up in the hotel room, he decided to go out and venture and try to find something for Jude that she would love. He sent her a text telling her he was going out and he got dressed and headed downstairs.

When he returned Jude was lounging on the bed with her guitar in her hands. "So where'd you go?" She asked, a smile on her face.

"I had to go get something." He said, handing the bag to her.

"What did you do?" She asked looking inside.

"Think of it as a early birthday present, and a congratulations for surviving tour present and an I love you present all rolled into one." He said, taking the guitar from her and sitting it down next to the bed. She slid the ribbon off of the box and opened it.

It was a platinum necklace with two entwining hearts. "It's beautiful." She said before moving her hair out of the way and putting it on. "Thank you." She whispered, resting her head against his and smiling.

"So, I talked to Georgia earlier while you were out." He said and she nodded for him to continue. He got really nervous all of a sudden and he let out a long sigh and went out onto the balcony and placed his hands on the railing, with Jude following him.

"Hey, what is it?" She asked.

"Georgia wants me to do a full studio album. She told me that I'd have a deadline and a budget but no contract." Tommy said in a shaky tone. He felt like any second he was going to fumble his words at any minute. "I just, I don't know what to do." He admitted.

"You'll do great if you decide to do it. We can always put my album on the back burner and work on yours." She said and his eyes went wide.

"Why though?" He asked.

"Because I love you and if it's something you want to do we can. I mean I'll continue writing and record here and there and when we get done with _your_ album we can work on mine." She said. "I believe this album will be amazing and you can take your time with it. You can do it however you want to do it." She said taking his hand in hers.

"I haven't decided yet. I'm going to think on it." He answered, his voice unsure.

"Whatever you want Quincy. Whatever you want." She replied and he smiled as he leaned in and kissed her.


End file.
